Willkommen in Chicago
by Amasayda
Summary: Eine neue Assistenzärztin wird in der Notaufnahme erwartet, doch dann überschattet ein Überfall des Doc Magoo s die Ankunft der Neuen.
1. Chapter 1

Emergency Room

**Emergency Room**

**Willkommen in Chicago**

Disclaimer: Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wem ER eigentlich gehört, deshalb kann ich nur ganz allgemein sagen, dass ich mir alle Charaktere nur ausleihe, um mit ihnen eine Weile zu verbringen. Ich werde sie nach diesem kleinen Abenteuer auch wieder abgeben! Alle Patienten und natürlich Kat Mallory gehören mir!

Rating:K

Spoiler:Auf jedenfall lange nach dem tragischen Tod von Lucy.  (Ich bin immer noch traurig!) Carter ist auch wieder auf dem Damm und nicht mehr medikamentenabhängig. Also auf jedenfall lange nach seinem Aufenthalt in der Entziehungskur.

Summary:Eine neue Assistenzärztin wird in der Notaufnahme erwartet, doch dann überschattet ein Überfall des Doc Magoo´s die Ankunft der Neuen.

Willkommen in Chicago

Die Luft des frühen Morgens war noch ziemlich kalt und es wehte ein leichter Wind. Unzählige Menschen in den verschiedensten Kostümen huschten noch durch die Straßen der riesigen Stadt und beeilten sich nach Hause zu kommen. Es war noch fast ganz dunkel draußen und die letzten Sterne am Himmel versuchten miteinander um die Wette zu funkeln.

Carter sah den Menschen in ihren meist peinlichen Kostümen gelangweilt hinterher, als er die Treppen der Hochbahn hinabschlenderte und dem County entgegentrottete. John Carter hatte noch nie sehr viel von dem ganzen Rummel um Halloween gehalten. Als Kind war es ja noch ganz lustig, doch jetzt würde ihn ganz sicher niemand mehr freiwillig dazu bringen irgendein Kostüm anzulegen. Es war heute der 1 November 2001. Ein Tag nach Halloween. Und zwar exakt 6. 56 Uhr. Carter sah von seiner geschmackvollen Uhr wieder auf die Straße. In genau vier Minuten würde er seinen Dienst antreten. Und der würde, da war sich John Carter ganz sicher, so wie jedes Jahr um Halloween wirklich „aufregend" und auf keinen Fall konventionell werden. Denn in dieser Zeit kamen die Menschen mit den wohl merkwürdigsten Verletzungen und Krankheiten des ganzen Jahres in die Notaufnahme des Cook County General. Und es war jedes Mal eine neue Herausforderung sich diesen Krankheiten zu stellen. Grinsend dachte er an die letzten Jahre und rückte seine Tasche zurecht, wobei er beinahe mit einem Teufel zusammengestoßen wäre, der ihm für seine Unachtsamkeit einen Fluch schenkte. Carter atmete tief ein und machte sich innerlich schon bereit auf die grotesken Fälle, die ihn am heutigen Tag erwarten würden, als er die Einfahrt zur Notaufnahme des Großstadtkrankenhauses erreichte.

Menschen husteten, Telefone klingelten, Kinder schrien: Das war die Begrüßung, die Carter empfang, als er durch die sich elektronisch öffnenden Schiebetüren den schon mehr als hektischen Wartebereich der Notaufnahme betrat. Ein wenig irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf. _Es ist doch schon nach Halloween und noch immer herrscht_ _ein_ _solches Chaos?_, fragte sich Carter und bahnte sich seinen Weg an den Menschen vorbei.

Carol, die einen Haarreifen mit feuerroten Hörnern trug, stand hinter dem Empfangstresen am Telefon und war in ein Streitgespräch mit ihrem Kindermädchen vertieft, als sie ihn herüber winkte.

John lächelte die Oberschwester freundlich an und deutete mit einem Blick auf die Hörner. „Wow, Carol, das ist echt sexy!"

Carol Hathaway schenkte dem Assistenzarzt einen tadelnden Blick und hob drohend die Hand, während Carter ein Stück zurückwich. „Carter, ich rate dir keine weiteren Kommentare zu diesen Hörner zu machen, verstanden?" Carol mochte ihn, auch wenn er manchmal gerne etwas fies war. Er war fast immer guter Laune und hatte einfach ein viel zu gutes Herz. Carol überlegte, ob es überhaupt jemanden gab, der Carter nicht mochte. Sie entschied sich für ein klares NEIN.

„Es ist aber noch verdammt viel los hier, oder?"

Carol nickte genervt und Carter konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie wohl schon seit gestern Abend hier war. „Und wie. Gut, dass du heute Nacht nicht hier warst, Carter. Ich sag dir, hier war wirklich die Hölle los!"

„Aha, deshalb also die schicken Hörner, wie?" Ein unverschämtes Grinsen bedeckte sein Gesicht.

„Carter! Ich habe dich gewarnt!" So leid es ihr tat, sie hatte jetzt wirklich keine Zeit und keine Lust sich mit dem freundlichen, jungen Mann zu kabbeln. Valerie, das Kindermädchen, das ihre beiden Töchter, Tess und Kate, aufpaßte, hatte irgendwelche Probleme. „Val, wenn Kate nicht schlafen will, dann lies ihr etwas vor, okay?", rief sie gereizt ins Telefon. Mit einer Hand hielt sie sich das andere Ohr zu. Es war einfach unglaublich laut. Mehrere Telefone klingelten, die wartenden Menschen stöhnten, manche beschwerten sich. Der Warteraum quoll förmlich über. Es herrschte Chaos.

„Wann bin ich denn endlich dran?", fragte eine am Kopf blutende Frau.

Carol atmete tief ein. „Ma´am, bitte bleiben sie im Wartebereich und haben sie noch etwas Geduld!" Genervt sah sie wieder zu Carter. „Val, ich habe keine Zeit mit dir zu debattieren. Lies Kate einfach etwas vor, okay? Sonst weckt sie mit ihrem Geschrei noch Tess auf. Verdammt, Val ... ."

Carter grinste sie mitleidig an und wickelte sich aus seinem Schal, als ihn dieselbe blutende Frau ansprach: „Sind sie vielleicht Arzt? Können sie mir helfen? Ich warte jetzt schon seit über zwei Stunden!"

Carter sah die Frau freundlich an und nickte in Richtung des Wartebereiches. Es tat ihm aufrichtig leid, dass sie so schon so lange hatte warten müssen, aber an einem Tag wie Halloween ließ sich so etwas leider nicht vermeiden. „Ma´am, sie sollten wirklich warten. Es wird gleich jemand zu ihnen kommen. Da bin ich mir sicher!"

Carol hob ihren Kopf und hielt mit einer Hand des Ende des Telefonhörers zu, und sah der blutenden Frau hinterher, die in der Masse von Menschen verschwand. „Schön, dass du endlich hier bist, Carter. Wir brauchen dich dringend. Marc ist noch nicht hier, Dr. Finch auch nicht und ansonsten sind Dr. Weaver, Dave und Abby ganz alleine.", sagte Carol und strich sich mit ihrer Hand eine dunkele, lockige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Warum piepst ihr nicht Kovac an, oder Jing-Mei?", fragte Carter und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ärztezimmer, wobei er beinahe mit einer Horde kleiner Zwerge zusammengestoßen wäre, die auf ihre bleiche Mutter zu rannten.

„Wir können beide nicht erreichen!", sagte Carol und kümmerte sich wieder um ihr Kindermädchen.

Carter sah grinsend den Flur hinunter und beobachtete noch einmal in Ruhe das eilige Hin-, und Herhuschen der Schwestern, bevor er das Ärztezimmer betrat um sich für den Kampf gegen dieses Chaos umzuziehen. „Ach, und Carol?"

Carol sah wieder auf.

„Diese Hörner stehen dir wirklich ausgezeichnet, das lass dir mal gesagt sein!"

Carter verschwand grinsend im Ärztezimmer, bevor Carol ihn mit dem Radiergummi treffen konnte.

Dr. Dave Malucci zog seine Stirn kraus und betrat mit dem neuen Krankenblatt das Zimmer. Vor ihm lag eine Art chinesischer Drache, indem mindestens 12 Menschen steckten, die alle mit- und durcheinander redeten. Nach der ersten Überraschung konnte sich Dave ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Wow!", sagte er und trat mit diesem unverschämten Grinsen näher. „Ähm, hi Leute, wer von euch ist denn jetzt mal Mr Sam Dwan?"

„Hey, Doc, der ist hier, vor mir!", rief irgendeiner, aus der Mitte des Drachens. „Er sagt, er bekommt keine Luft mehr."

„Oh, okay, gut, und warum kommen sie nicht aus diesem Drachen heraus?", fragte Dave und näherte sich dem riesigen Untier, das sich die ganze Zeit bewegte.

„Man, wir sind doch eingenäht, Doc!", rief ein anderer. „Da ist echt nicht so einfach, verstehen sie?"

„Aha, ach so, na dann. Gut, ähm, nur noch einen Augenblick Mr Dwan, ich bin gleich zurück und dann kann ich ihnen helfen.", sagte Malucci und verließ den Raum.

Draußen sah er Carter, der gerade das Ärztezimmer verließ und sich eine Patientenkarte schnappen wollte. „Hey, John!"

Carter sah auf und blickte in das noch immer grinsende Gesicht von seinem Kollegen Dave Malucci. „Was ist denn?"

„Ich glaube, ich könnte dich und deine göttlichen Fähigkeiten mal ganz kurz gebrauchen."

Carter verdrehte die Augen und kam näher.

Nicht weit von Malucci und Carter entfernt saß Kerry Weaver, Chefärztin der Notaufnahme, in einem Behandlungsraum und untersuchte ein kleines Mädchen, dass wie eine Elfe verkleidet war. „Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Kleine, aber ich sehe keine Käfer in deinen Ohren.", sagte Kerry Weaver und legte das kleine Endoskop zur Seite.

Das kleine rothaarige Mädchen sah sie unsicher an. „Sind sie da sicher?"

Kerry nickte beruhigt. „Ganz sicher. Keine Käfer."

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht der circa Sechsjährigen und sie sprang mit einem Satz vom Untersuchungstisch. „Danke sehr!" Und dann hüpfte sie mit ein paar Sprüngen zu ihrer Mutter, die draußen vor dem Raum gewartet hatte.

Kerry sah dem kleinen Kind freundlich hinterher, zog dann ihre Handschuhe aus und warf sie weg, bevor sie sich wieder ein neues Krankenblatt holen wollte.

Sie stieß die Türen des Raumes auf, in dem es viel ruhiger gewesen war, und stürzte sich ins Chaos. Es waren mittlerweile noch mehr Menschen gekommen. Halloween und seine Auswirkungen dachte Kerry und humpelte mit ihrer Krücke auf den Empfang zu, wo Carol noch immer stand und telefonierte, diesmal aber nicht mehr mit ihrem Kindermädchen.

„Carol, ist Randi heute nicht hier?", fragte Kerry und wartete auf die Antwort der jungen Oberschwester.

„Sie hat sich krank gemeldet." Und schon wieder klingelte eines der Telefone. Carol stieß sich mit dem Stuhl ab und rollte auf die andere Seite des Empfangstresens um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen. „Cook County General, was kann ich ..."

Kerry Weaver ließ ihren Blick über die Menschenmassen in ihrer Notaufnahme schweifen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr rotes Haar. „Fantastisch, das hat gerade noch gefehlt. Wo ist Marc?"

Carol hielt ihre Hand über das Telefon und kümmerte sich zuerst um Kerry. „Marc´s Schicht fängt erst um 12 Uhr an." Ein weiteres Telefon klingelte und Carol sah sich hilfesuchend nach einer Schwester um, die ihr hätte helfen können. Doch niemand war da, also nahm sie auch diesen Anruf entgegen. Nun hielt sie zwei Telefone in den Händen.

„Und Dr. Finch?", fragte Kerry Weaver verzweifelt.

„Sie müßte in zwei Stunden kommen, Kerry.", antwortete Carol und schaffte es trotz dem Gespräch mit ihrer Chefin auch noch mit den beiden Anrufern zu reden. „Könnten sie das noch einmal wiederholen, Sir?"

Als wenn das alles noch nicht genug wäre kam die am Kopf blutende Frau schon wieder auf den Tresen zu. „Wann komme ich denn endlich mal dran? Ich ..."

Carol schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und fragte sich, ob das wirklich der Beruf war, den sie sich mal ausgesucht hatte. „Ma´am, ich werde sofort einen Arzt zu ihnen schicken, sobald einer frei ist, ist das okay?"

Murrend verzog sich die Frau und kehrte in den vollgestopften Wartebereich zurück.

„Ist wenigstens Carter schon hier?", fragte Dr. Weaver leicht gereizt und kam um den Tresen herum, um sich ein weiteres Krankenblatt zu schnappen.

„Natürlich bin ich hier, Dr. Weaver!", ertönte Carter´s tiefe, sanfte Stimme, und schnappte sich vor Kerry eines der Krankenblätter. Neben ihm stand Malucci und beiden stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn.

„Was zur Hölle ist denn mit euch beiden los?", fragte Carol neugierig und legte einen Telefonhörer zur Seite, da sie das Telefongespräch kurz zuvor beendet hatte.

Malucci grinste und wischte sich über seine Stirn. „Carter und ich haben einen Drachen bezwungen!", verkündete der junge Arzt stolz.

John Carter nickte.

Kerry schüttelte verwirrt ihren Kopf und massierte sich den Nasenrücken. Seitdem Dave Malucci in der Notaufnahme arbeitete, war es vorbei mit ihrer Ordnung. „Ihr habt **was**?"

„Na ja, Malucci und ich haben eben einen 68-jährigen Mann, der unter Atemnot litt, aus einem chinesischen Drachen geschnitten.", antwortete Carter und warf einen Blick auf sein neues Krankenblatt.

Kerry´s Augen wurden immer größer und dann umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln ihren Mund. „Oh mein Gott. Ich dachte, dass wir das Schlimmste schon gestern hatten, aber seht euch nur die vielen Menschen an. Ich weiß nicht mehr wann ich das letzte Mal so viele Menschen in der Notaufnahme gesehen habe." Kerry atmete geräuschvoll aus und ließ ihren Blick über die Menschenmassen schweifen. „Wenigstens halten sich die anomalen Fälle noch in Grenzen."

„Wie man´s nimmt.", sagte plötzlich eine weitere Frauenstimme und die kleine AIP´lerin Abby Lockhart trat zwischen Carter und Malucci in den Kreis der Ärzte. „Möchte mir vielleicht jemand helfen den Kopf eines 25 Jahre alten Mannes aus einem Kürbis zu befreien?"

Malucci grinste. „Klar, damit hab ich doch jetzt Erfahrung!"

Kerry schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. „Carol, sag bitte Dr. Kovac Bescheid, dass wir ihn brauchen ..."

„Hab ich schon versucht, er ist nicht da!"

Kerry sah entnervt zu dem großen, jungen Mann empor, dessen Stirn noch immer vom Schweiß glänzte. Obwohl Carter in den letzten Monaten mehr Stress hatte, als die meisten Menschen in einem Leben, hatte er sich erstaunlich gut erholt. Er war so etwas wie der ruhende Pol der gesamten Notaufnahme. „Fantastisch. Sag Marc, Dr. Chen und Dr. Finch Bescheid, sie sollen nach Möglichkeit eher kommen. Und ansonsten können wir nur hoffen, dass die neue Ärztin früh genug herkommt."

„Neue Ärztin?", fragten Carter, Carol, Malucci und Abby fast im Chor.

„Sie meinen eine, die hier arbeitet?", fragte Malucci.

Nach dieser Frage bekam er von allen einen merkwürdigen Blick.

„Ja, natürlich meine ich eine, die hier arbeitet.", sagte Kerry und zweifelte an Malucci´s Geisteszustand. „Sie wird heute ihren Dienst anfangen und jetzt macht euch an die Arbeit! Wir werden sonst niemals fertig und ihr werdet sie schon noch früh genug kennen lernen.", sagte Kerry und humpelte auf ihren neuen Behandlungsraum zu.

„Wie heißt sie denn? Wie sieht sie aus?", rief Malucci hinter der Oberärztin her, als er von Abby weggeschleppt wurde.

Carol blickte Carter fragend an. „Eine Neue?" So ganz konnte sie sich mit dem Gedanken nicht abfinden. Noch jemand neues? Nach Abby und Dr. Kovac kam schon wieder jemand in die Notaufnahme? Nicht, dass Carol irgend etwas gegen Abby oder Dr. Kovac hätte, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber es war immer wieder komisch sich auf neue Leute einzulassen und sich an sie zu gewöhnen. Hoffentlich war sie nett und unkompliziert, denn eine mit Allüren konnten sie hier in der Notaufnahme auf gar keinen Fall gebrauchen.

Carter zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand in Richtung des Warteraumes. „Frag mich nicht, Carol. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung!" Und eigentlich interessierte ihn das auch nicht. Mit neuen Leuten kamen auch neue Probleme. Mit dem Gesicht zum Warteraum sah er wieder auf das Krankenblatt und rief seinen neuen Patienten auf. „Mrs. Badhall?"

„Na endlich!", sagte die Frau mit der mittlerweile nicht mehr blutenden Wunde am Kopf und stand endlich auf. „Das wurde ja auch mal langsam Zeit. Wissen sie, wie lange ich hier schon warte? Fast drei Stunden, drei Stunden, das ist doch wohl ..."

Carter nickte und schob die Frau mit seiner Hand an ihrem Rücken auf einen freien Behandlungsraum zu, wobei sie ihm ihr ganzes Leid klagte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emergency Room**

Abby Lockhart betrat mit Dave den Behandlungsraum ihres Patienten, als Dave plötzlich einen heftigen Lachanfall bekam.

Kent Horner, der 25-jährige Mann hatte einen Kürbis auf dem Kopf.

„Hallo? Dr. Lockhart? Sind sie das?", fragte Kent und seine Stimme klang durch die Isolierung des Kürbisses ziemlich merkwürdig, was Dave noch mehr zum lachen brachte.

Abby versuchte ihren Kollegen zur Ruhe zu bringen, doch das war bei Dave wirklich schwer möglich. „Ähm, ja, ich bin es!"

„Endlich, ich dachte schon, sie hätten mich vergessen!"

Wieder kicherte Dave darauf los. „Klar, einen Kerl mit einem riesigen, orangenen Kürbis auf dem Kopf, den vergißt man halt schnell!"

Selbst Abby mußte wirklich ein wenig darüber lachen, doch sie verpasste Dave einen Stoß in die Seite, um ihn zur Räson zu bringen.

„Wer war das?", fragte Kent. „Ist hier noch jemand mit ihnen, Doktor Lockhart?"

Abby kam näher und legte dem Mann beruhigend ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Mr Horner, ich hab ihnen, doch erzählt, dass ich einen Kollegen holen wollte, Dr. Dave Malucci!"

„Sehr angenehm, freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Doktor Malucci.", entgegnete Kent und streckte seine Hand einfach in den leeren Raum, in der Hoffnung, Dave würde irgendwo vor ihm stehen.

Dave fing schon wieder an zu grinsen und ergriff dann die Hand des zwangsblinden Kent Horner. „Freut mich auch, Mr Horner."

* * *

Haleh, eine der älteren Schwestern, stand neben Carter und assistierte ihm bei einem einfachen Armbruch.

Der junge Mann saß mit seiner Freundin auf der Liege und ließ sich von den tüchtigen Händen des jungen Arztes einen Gipsverband mit Haleh´s Hilfe anlegen.

„Wenn ich's dir doch sage, Haleh! Kerry hat von einer neuen Ärztin geredet!"

Die füllige, schwarze Frau sah aus ihren schokoladenfarbenen Augen interessiert zu Carter auf. „Ehrlich?"

Carter nickte und legte eine weitere Schicht Gips um den Unterarm des Mannes. „Sie soll heute anfangen. Kerry hat nicht gesagt, wie sie heißt, oder wie sie aussieht. Wir wissen also praktisch gar nichts über diese Neue."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Du willst mich doch sicher nur verarschen, John!"

Unschuldig dreinblickend schüttelte Carter seinen Kopf. „Haleh, ich bitte dich. Ich schwöre bei meiner Seele, dass ...", wollte er sagen, als Chuni, eine weitere Schwester in den Raum stürzte und in Carter´s Richtung sah.

„Carter, wir brauchen dich. Ein besoffener Autofahrer ist in eine Fußgängerzone gerast. In fünf Minuten kommen zwei Verletzte."

Sofort ließ er den Mann und seine Freundin zurück und verließ hastig den Raum, um Chuni zu folgen. Haleh blieb alleine zurück und kümmerte sich weiter um den Mann mit seinem gebrochenen Arm.

* * *

Abby kam neben Malucci aus dem Behandlungsraum, als sie auf Carter trafen.

„Was zur Hölle ist denn los?", fragte Abby und nahm von Carol einen sterilen Kittel entgegen.

„Jetzt ist Showtime!", sagte Malucci und ging neben Carter zu den Schwingtüren am Eingang der Notaufnahme, als diese aufsprangen und die erste Trage von zwei Sanitätern hinein geschoben wurde.

Kerry war neben ihnen aufgetaucht und kümmerte sich mit Malucci um die erste Frau, die von den Sanitätern in Richtung des ersten Traumaraumes geschoben wurde.

Carter stand neben Abby und beide warteten auf die nächste Trage, die sofort danach hinein gebracht wurde.

Ein kleiner Junge lag auf der Bahre und wurde von den zwei Sanitätern durch den Korridor der Notaufnahme auf einen Traumaraum zugeschoben. Sein Schreien war schrecklich.

„Mummy!", schrie der Junge und versuchte sich ständig einen der provisorisch angelegten Zugänge aus seinem Arm zu reißen.

Abby und Carter begleiteten die Trage und hörten sich an, was die Sanitäter zu sagen hatten.

„Das ist Sammy McCormick, das da vorne ist seine Mutter." Die Sanitäter nickten auf die Trage, die vor ihnen von Dave und Kerry begleitet wurde. „Der Wagen hat die beiden getroffen. Sammy will uns nicht sagen wo es weh tut, aber es scheint, als hätte er Probleme beim atmen. Ich denke er hat sich einige Rippen gebrochen. Verdacht auf innere Blutungen, ..."

Mit einem Ruck packten die Sanitäter die blutende Frau auf den Behandlungstisch und Carol schloß sie an einen Herzmonitor an.

„Ellen McCormick. Sie hat es am schlimmsten erwischt. 36-jährige Frau, wurde vom Auto frontal gerammt. Offene Femurfraktur und Ruptur der Arteria femoralis, mehrere Rippenbrüche und Verdacht auf Pneumothorax, außerdem noch unzählige Schürf- und Platzwunden.", sagte die Sanitäterin zog sich langsam wieder zurück, als Kerry und Dave die Kontrolle übernahmen. „Vor Ort war sie schon nicht mehr bei Bewußtsein und zyanotisch. Pupillen reagieren beidseitig."

„Okay, Carol, Kreuzblut für zehn, ruf einen Chirurgen, und dann brauche ich das mobile Röntgengerät, schnell.", befahl Kerry.

„Wieviele Verletzte könnt ihr noch aufnehmen?", fragte der zweite Sanitäter und hielt die Tür für seine Partnerin offen.

„Vielleicht noch vier Leichtverletzte, mehr nicht, ihr seht ja, was heute hier los ist, schickt sie ins Mercy." Und dann war Kerry ganz in ihrem Element.

Abby entfernte den provisorischen Zugang und legte einen neuen, während Chuni den kleinen Jungen an den Monitor anschloss.

„Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!", schrie Sammy wie ein Besessener. „Wo ist meine Mum!" Seine Stimme wurde schon ganz heiser und sein Gesicht lief rot an.

Carter konnte ihm ansehen, dass er Schwierigkeiten beim atmen hatte. „Hey, ich bin Doktor Carter und das ist Abby ...", sagte Carter gut hörbar und schob das Röntgengerät näher an den Jungen heran. „ ... wir werden jetzt mal ganz schnell eine Foto von deiner Brust machen, damit wir wissen, ob du dir wehgetan hast, okay?"

„Mum!", schrie Sammy aus vollen Lungen und versuchte seinen Kopf zu drehen, der noch immer in einer Halskrause steckte. „Mum! MUM!"

Abby sah mit einem besorgten Gesicht zu Carter. Sie mussten den Jungen beruhigen.

„Ich will zu meiner Mum! MUM!"

„Ganz ruhig, Sammy. Um deine Mummy kümmern sich ganz tolle Ärzte, aber jetzt ist es wichtig, dass wir uns erstmal um dich kümmern, Kleiner, okay? Alles wir wieder gut."

Sammy sah Abby mit tränennassen Augen unsicher an und jappste nach Luft, bevor er dann zaghaft nickte.

„Sehr gut. Und jetzt sag mir mal, ob es dir irgendwo weh tut!", versuchte es Abby wieder.

Sammy nickte und deutete auf seinen Brustkorb.

„Okay, ich gehe jetzt mal sehen wie es deiner Mummy geht und John macht ein tolles Foto von deiner Brust, hm?"

Unsicher sah Sammy in Carter´s Richtung, nickte aber dann auch, während Abby schon im nächsten Raum verschwand.

Ein großer Schwall hellroten Blutes spritze direkt in Malucci´s Richtung, als er die Druckmanschette um den Oberschenkel der Frau löste, während Kerry gerade dabei war, sie zu intubieren. „Wow!", rief Malucci erschreckt und drückte die Manschette wieder zu. „Starke Blutung aus dem offenen Bruch. Der gesplitterte Knochen scheint für die Perforierung der Femoralarterie verantwortlich zu sein."

Kerry nickte und sah sich ihren besudelten Angestellten schnell einmal an. „Verdammt, wo bleibt denn der Chirurg?", fragte sie nervös und blickte auf den Herzmonitor, als sie den Tubus eingeführt hatte.

Genau in diesem Moment betrat Abby den Raum. „Hey, wie sieht es aus?"

„Naja, nicht gerade rosig, aber wir tun unser bestes!", antwortete Malucci und sah zu Kerry, die versuchte den Tubus in die Luftröhre der Frau zu bekommen. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Nun ja, wir haben den Sohn dieser Frau da drüben. Carter röntgt gerade seinen Brustkorb."

„Sie wird bradykat, Kerry!", rief Carol, die neben dem Monitor stand und eifrig dabei war mehrere Zugänge in die Venen der Frau zu legen, um ihr Kochsalzinfusionen verabreichen zu können.

„Verdammt, sie verblutet uns noch!", fauchte die harmlos wirkende Chefin der Notaufnahme und sah wieder auf die Uhr. „Chuni, ruf noch mal einen Chirurgen und einen Gefäßspezialisten schnell! Carol, gib ihr 30ml Adrenalin IV. Wir müssen ihren Kreislauf wieder in Schwung bringen." Endlich, der Tubus war drin. Kerry wich zurück und stellte sich auf die andere Seite des Behandlungstisches, auf dem die junge Frau lag. „Malucci, wie steht's mit dem Bein?"

„Na ja, ich würde sagen, nicht ganz so gut!", antwortete der junge Mann und sah mit seinem blutbespritzten Gesicht in die Richtung von Kerry.

Genau im selben Moment kam Elizabeth Corday, die stellvertretende Leiterin der Chirurgie, zur Tür herein und gesellte sich zu Dave und Kerry. „Ich hab schon gehört was hier wieder los ist. Wie geht es der Frau?" Der 1, 70 m große, britische Import strich sich eine widerspenstige, karottenrote Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und kam auf den Tisch zu.

„Na endlich!", sagte Kerry und sah der anderen Frau in die Augen. „Offene Fraktur am Bein, Ruptur der Arterie, mindestens 3/8 Verlust des gesamten Blutvolumens. Sie muss sofort in den OP."

Elizabeth nickte. Sie sah, dass die Lage ernst war. „Gut, ist sie stabil?"

Dave nickte und warf noch schnell einen Blick auf den Monitor. „Ich denke schon. Je schneller sie operiert wird, desto besser. Ein Gefäßchirurg ist auch schon auf den Weg in den OP!"

„Gut!", wiederholte Elizabeth und sah auf die Uhr. 8. 45 Uhr. Der Tag war noch lang und sie hatten ganz sicher noch nicht den Höhepunkt erreicht. Sie atmete einmal ein und aus und begann dann mit einigen Ärzten die Trage der Frau in Richtung Aufzüge zu schieben. Sie durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Auf dem Weg aus dem Behandlungsraum hinaus sah sie sich noch kurz zu Carol um und fragte: „Ist Marc schon hier?"

Carol schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Seine Schicht beginnt erst um 12."

Abby ging zurück zu dem kleinen Sammy neben dem jetzt auch Doktor Benton, ein weiterer Chirurg stand. Mit einem besorgten Gesicht sah Abby zu John und fragte ihn mit den Augen, ob es innere Blutungen gab.

Carter schüttelte den Kopf, während Benton den Brustkorb des jungen vorsichtig abtastete.

„Okay, Sammy, du hast Glück. Nur ein paar Rippen sind gebrochen. Wir machen dir einen tollen Verband und dann ist alles wieder okay.", sagte der afroamerikanische Arzt mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

Vorsichtig nickte Sammy und sah dann erwartungsvoll zu Abby. „Was ist mit meiner Mum?"

Benton und Carter sahen ebenfalls in ihre Richtung.

Abby streichelte dem Jungen über das blonde Haar seiner Stirn. „Sie wird jetzt operiert, Sammy. Ihr Bein ist gebrochen und die Ärzte machen es wieder fertig."

„Wann darf ich denn zu ihr?"

„Erst wenn du deinen tollen Verband hast!", erinnerte ihn Abby und lächelte. „Und in der Zwischenzeit kannst du mir ja mal erzählen, ob wir deinen Daddy anrufen können oder nicht, hm?"

Sammy nickte.

* * *

„Also, Dr. Weaver, wie ist sie denn so? Wo kommt sie her?", hakte Malucci nach, als er einem Mann einen garstigen Schnitt am Arm vernähte, den er sich bei diesem Autounfall zugezogen hatte.

Kerry sah ihn unbeteiligt an und kümmerte sich um das Bein des Patienten, das sich ausgekugelt hatte. Zusammen mit Carter, der ihr half, renkten sie es wieder ein. Mit einem mahlenden Geräusch sprang das Gelenk wieder in die Pfanne.

Jeder im Raum sah angespannt zu Kerry Weaver, denn mittlerweile war das Gerücht, dass es eine neue Ärztin geben würde, schon durch die ganze Notaufnahme gegangen.

„Ich werde dazu nichts sagen, und jetzt macht schon weiter. Wir sind nicht hier, um uns zu unterhalten. Außerdem ist sie nicht von hier und deshalb kann ich auch gar nichts näheres über sie sagen!"

Malucci´s Augen funkelten auf. „Nicht von hier? Meinen sie, nicht aus Chicago? Nicht aus Illinois? Oder wie?"

„Dr. Malucci!", fauchte Kerry und ließ die Trage des Mannes in einen anderen Raum transportieren. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt, oder?"

Dann verließ sie den Raum und ging in den nächsten, wo sich Doktor Kovac um ein Kind kümmerte, dessen Arm unnatürlich verbogen war.

* * *

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Kleines. Es wird gar nicht weh tun!" Die sanfte Stimme des ausländischen Arztes hallte durch den kleinen Raum.

„Ehrlich?"

Luca nickte und streichelte dem Kind beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ehrenwort!"

Dann betrat Kerry den Raum. „Brauchen sie Hilfe? Oder ist alles okay, Luca?", fragte sie und stellte sich hinter den geheimnisvoll wirkenden Kroaten, der dem Kind gerade die Knochen richtete.

„Sicher ist alles okay, Kerry."

Kerry nickte und lächelte das Kind dann ermunternd an. Dann verließ sie auch diesen Raum.

Aus dem anderen Raum hatten Malucci, Carter und Carol das Gespräch zwischen Kerry und Luca beobachtet.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Kovac weiß, wer diese geheimnisvolle Ärztin ist!", sagte Malucci verschwörerisch und nickte in Richtung des Doktors.

Carol zog verwundert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Das glaube ich nicht." Und tatsächlich konnte sie sich das wirklich nicht vorstellen. Luca hätte ihr ganz sicher davon erzählt. Oder?

Malucci zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hey, warum nicht? Ich meine, er ist doch auch nicht von hier! Vielleicht kommt die neue Ärztin auch aus Kroatien? Oder irgendwo anders her? Und Doc Kovac soll sie mal unter seine Fittiche nehmen."

Carter verzog die Mundwinkel. „Ach quatsch!" Malucci und seine verrückten Ideen.

„Hey, das sind doch alles nur Vermutungen, Leute. Thesen, unbewiesene Behauptungen! Wenn wir wissen wollen, ob sie stimmen, dann brauchen wir jemanden, der Kovac aushorcht!" Malucci´s Blick viel natürlich auf Carol.

„Ich? Wieso ich?"

Malucci zuckte mir den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung! Komm schon, Carol!"

Carol sah wieder zu Luca und seufzte dann. „Okay, ich mach's." Sie war neugierig. Und zwar wirklich neugierig. Und deshalb musste sie herausfinden, was Luca wusste.

„Klasse, du sagst uns aber Bescheid, wenn du was weißt, oder?", fragte Dave und zog Carter an seinem weißen Kittel aus dem Raum, als Carol zu Dr. Kovac trat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emergency Room**

„Hey, psst, Abby!"

Abby sah sich verwirrt um, als sie aus der Medikamentenkammer ein Mittel gegen Brechreiz herauskramte, das sie für sechs Kinder brauchte, die sich an den Halloween Süßigkeiten überfressen hatten.

Yosh Takata tauchte plötzlich neben ihr auf und kramte zwischen den Analgetika herum. „Weißt du schon das Neuste?"

Abby grinste interessiert und sah dem kleinen Mann direkt ins Gesicht. Wenn Yosh etwas zu erzählen hatte, dann war das meistens Klatsch. Und zwar der aller neueste und aller beste. „Was denn?"

„Wir bekommen eine neue Ärztin!"

Abby´s Gesicht bekam einen enttäuschten Ausdruck. „Ach so!"

Jetzt war Yosh derjenige, der überrascht aussah. „Das weißt du schon?"

Abby nickte. „Ich war dabei, als Kerry es erwähnte."

Yosh´s Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Hey, dann weißt du ganz sicher mehr als ich. Kommt sie wirklich aus Kroatien und ist Kovac´s ehemalige Studienkollegin?"

Jetzt klappte Abby´s Mund auf. „WAS?"

„Naja, das erzählt man sich hier so.", stotterte Yosh langsam und sah sich vorsichtig um.

Abby grinste. Das war wirklich etwas Neues. „Wirklich? Ich werde gleich mal fragen gehen!" Und mit diesen Worten griff sich Abby ein Mittel aus dem Pharmazieschrank und ließ Yosh bei den Analgetika alleine. Wenn das wirklich stimmen sollte, dann war sie jetzt diejenige, die etwas wirklich Interessantes wußte.

Es war mittlerweile 10. 27 Uhr und die erste Masse an Patienten war abgeflaut. Es saßen nur noch ein halbes Dutzend Patienten im Warteraum, was Dave die Zeit gab sich am Aufnahmetresen zu postieren und sein Auge auf den Eingang zur Notaufnahme gerichtet zu halten. Falls die neue Ärztin durch diese Tür kommen würde, dann war er derjenige, der sie zuerst sah. Abwesend spielte er mit einem Gameboy herum, als Carol plötzlich von hinten an ihn heran trat.

„Ich weiß jetzt, was du wissen wolltest, Malucci!", sagte sie und ließ sich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl sinken.

Dave´s Augen leuchteten auf und er sah verschwörerisch hin und her. „Und? Ist sie wirklich seine Geliebte gewesen?"

Carol´s Mund klappte auf. Mittlerweile war man also schon bei der Geliebten. „Geliebte? Gott, nein. Er kennt sie noch nicht einmal. Er weiß genauso wenig wie wir, außer dass er weiß, wie sie heißt."

„Aha, eine Name! Na dann schieß mal los!", forderte Dave sie mit strahlenden Augen auf.

Carol grinste. „Kerry hat ihm gesagt, dass sie Katherine Mallory heißt."

Dave grinste. „Aha!"

„Was, aha?" Carter schlenderte langsam den Gang der Notaufnahme in Richtung des Empfangstresens hinab und sah Malucci, der den Gameboy quälte, verwirrt an.

„Die Neue heißt Katherine Mallory."

Carter zog interessiert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Wirklich?" Man wußte jetzt also schon den Namen der **Neuen**. „Katherine Mallory. Ist sie denn Kovac´s Ex?"

Carol schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht."

Dave grinste und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Gameboy.

„Ähm, Dave?"

„Carter, was ist los, Bruder?"

John musste grinsen. Das war typisch Malucci´s Art. „Hast du schon frei?"

„Nö!"

„Warum kümmerst du dich dann nicht um die Patienten?"

Auch Carol grinste und drückte dann Malucci ein neues Krankenblatt in die Hände, nachdem sie ihm den Gameboy weggenommen hatte.

„Hey!"

„Dave, die Menschen warten schon so lange und außerdem wirst du doch dafür bezahlt!"

„Hey, man, das weiß ich auch." Versuchte Carter etwa an seinen Verstand zu appellieren?

„Und?"

„Aber ... die haben doch alle nur leichte Verletzungen."

Carter glaubte sich verhört zu haben. War Malucci wirklich so dämlich? John fing fassungslos an zu grinsen. „Dave, ich ..."

„Ist ja gut, ich gehe schon!"

Carol und John sahen ihm grinsend hinterher. „Ach und Dave?", rief Carol ihm noch nach.

„Hm?"

„Ich passe solange auf deinen Gameboy auf!", sagte sie und war schon längst in dasselbe Spiel vertieft, das Dave kaum drei Minuten zuvor noch gespielt hatte.

Mit einem halbherzigen Nicken verschwand Dave und kümmerte sich dann wieder um seine Patienten.

* * *

Abby fuhr neben Sammy, der nun in einem Rollstuhl saß im Fahrstuhl zur Intensivstation auf der seine Mutter nach einer gelungenen Operation lag. „Du musst nicht erschreckt sein, wenn deine Mummy gleich an vielen Schläuchen hängt, okay? Die helfen ihr beim atmen und geben ihr Medizin. Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist." Abby lächelte den blonden Jungen an und schob ihn dann, als sich die stählernen Türen des Fahrstuhl´s öffneten langsam den Gang entlang.

„Sie ... sie wird doch wieder gesund, oder?"

„Ja, das wird sie. Aber sie muss wahrscheinlich noch lange im Krankenhaus bleiben, Sammy, damit ihr Bein wieder ganz gesund wird."

Zusammen bogen sie um eine Kurve des Ganges und Sammy sah von weiten schon seinen Vater, der vor einer Glaswand stand.

„Daddy!", rief er und wollte am liebsten aufstehen.

Der große, blonde Mann drehte sich um und lief überglücklich auf seinen Sohn zu, um ihn dann in die Arme zu nehmen. „Sammy, oh mein Gott, Sammy!", keuchte er und hielt den Körper seines Sohnes in seinen Armen. Dann sah er auf und blickte in Abby´s lächelndes Gesicht. „Ist alles okay mit ihm? Ich meine, geht es ihm gut?"

Abby nickte. „Es sind nur ein paar Rippen gebrochen, nichts weiter."

Dankbar streckte der Mann Abby seine Hand hin. „Vielen Dank! Danke sehr!"

Dann übernahm Sammy´s Vater die Aufgabe den Rollstuhl zu schieben und nahm ihn mit vor die Glasscheibe, während Abby langsam den Korridor zu den Fahrstühlen zurücklief.

* * *

Kat lief eingehüllt in ihren Mantel den Gehweg einer breiten Straße entlang. Es war kalt. Und zwar verdammt kalt, aber die Sonne schien. War es nicht erst November? Nun ja, sie kam ja auch nicht hier her und eine Kälte, wie hier, das war sie einfach nicht gewohnt. Dennoch war sie vergnügt und fröhlich. Sie war auf dem Weg zu ihrer neuen Arbeit. Als Assistenzärztin im zweitgrößten Krankenhaus Chicagos. Ihre erste **richtige** Anstellung als Assistenzärztin und darauf war sie ganz besonders stolz. Doch vorher wollte sie noch einen Happen essen. Irgendetwas, damit sie was im Magen hatte, bevor sie sich ins Unbekannte stürzte. Plötzlich rutschte sie beinahe auf dem gefrorenen Boden aus und hätte sich langgelegt. Es war also nicht nur verdammt kalt, sondern auch noch glatt. Lächelnd und mit einem erhöhten Puls, der ihre Wangen zum Glühen brachte, fing sie sich wieder und lief weiter. Sie konnte schon die Einfahrt des County´s sehen und gegenüber lag ein kleiner Imbiss. Das war ihr Ziel. Das Doc Magoo´s. Mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung strich sie sich durch das kastanienbraune Haar und überquerte die Straße zu dem kleinen Restaurant. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb sie stehen und warf einen Blick auf den Eingang zur Notaufnahme. Sie war hell erleuchtet und sie konnte Dutzende von Menschen sehen. „Oh man.", seufzte sie und trat in die wohlige Wärme, des Doc Magoo´s.

* * *

Mittlerweile war es 11. 30 Uhr und bei Carter meldete sich langsam sein Magen. Es war wieder ruhiger geworden in der Notaufnahme und so entschloss er sich zu Doc Magoo´s auf der anderen Straßenseite zu gehen, einen Kaffee zu trinken und vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Er kam am Tresen vorbei, hinter dem Malucci jetzt wieder saß und Gameboy spielte. „Hey, Dave, ich gehe rüber zu Doc Magoo´s, willst du mitkommen?"

Dave schüttelte abwesend seinen Kopf. „No way, Bruder. Ich sprenge hier gerade den High Score!"

Carter grinste und sah dann noch mal schnell im Ärztezimmer nach, ob dort jemand war, der vielleicht mitkommen wollte. Als er die Türen aufstieß traf er auf Jing-Mei Chen, Carol, Haleh und Malik, die alle zusammen in einer Runde saßen und sich unterhielten. „Hi, ähm, ich gehe rüber ins Doc Magoo´s, soll ich euch was mitbringen, oder will einer mitkommen?"

„Oh, ja John, du könntest mir einen von diesen kleinen Kuchen mitbringen, ja?", fragte Jing-Mei und bettelte ihn mit ihren großen, mandelförmigen Augen geradezu an.

„Sonst noch was?", fragte Carter.

Alle anderen schüttelten den Kopf.

„Okay, bis dann!"

* * *

Carter stand in der Schlange vor der Kasse. Obwohl es fast Mittag war, war kaum etwas los. _Die meisten schlafen wohl noch den Rausch der Halloween Parties aus_, dachte sich John. Wartend sah er sich um ließ seinen Blick durch das ganze Restaurant gleiten. Eine 30-jährige Frau mit ihrer Tochter, eine weitere Frau in seinem Alter und ein älterer Mann saßen an den Tischen und zwei Menschen standen vor ihm in der Schlange. Er fing an mit seinem Fuß eine Melodie auf den Boden zu klopfen, als sich die Tür des Doc Magoo´s öffnete und zwei weitere Kerle den Imbiss betraten.

Man hätte Carter nicht fragen können warum oder wie er es spürte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, doch er fühlte es.

Die beiden heruntergekommenen Männer sahen sich an und schielten dann durch den Raum. Einer der beiden wirkte nervös, der andere dagegen war die Ruhe in Person.

Carter´s Puls verschnellerte sich und er hoffte so sehr, dass er sich irren würde, doch sein Gefühl täuschte ihn nicht. Es hatte ihn noch nie getäuscht.

Kaum hatten die Männer durch den ganzen Raum geschaut, zogen sie beide jeweils eine Pistole und richteten sie auf den Kassierer. Die Menschen fingen an zu schreien.

_Das konnte doch alles gar nicht wahr sein_, dachte Carter und sah fassungslos zu den beiden Männern hinüber.

„So, Leute, das ist ein Überfall, wir wollen nur das Geld und dann verschwinden wir, okay? Keinem passiert etwas, wenn ihr euch so verhaltet, wie wir es wollen.", schrie der ruhige Mann und kam auf den Kassierer zu, der anfing zu zittern und das Geld in eine Plastiktüte packte.

Auch der nervösere Mann kam langsam auf den Kassierer zu, und so bemerkten beide Männer nicht, dass ein Polizist den Imbiss betreten hatte. Erst als, die Tür wieder zufiel wirbelten beide Räuber herum und sahen einem genauso erschreckten Polizisten in die Augen, der nach seiner Waffe griff.

Dann geschah alles in wenigen Sekunden. Der Polizist hatte keine Chance, als ihn die erste Kugel des nervöseren Mannes durchschlug.

Die Frau in Carter´s Alter sah vollkommen ohnmächtig zu, wie der Polizist vor ihrem Tisch von der Kugel getroffen zu Boden ging.

_Der Tag fing ja einfach nur klasse an, _dachte Kat. Sofort sprang sie auf und wollte dem Polizisten helfen, als der ruhigere Mann seine Waffe auf ihre Brust richtete.

„Hey, Finger weg, von dem Kerl, sonst ...", rief er.

Carter glaubte nicht, was er gerade erlebte. Diese Frau wollte dem Polizisten doch nur helfen. „Sie will ihm doch nur helfen!", versuchte es Carter und trat einen Schritt aus der Schlange, als Nathan seine Waffe sofort auf ihn richtete. „Whoa, hey, ich bin Arzt, okay? Ich will dem Polizisten auch nur helfen, ebenso wie die Lady da!", rief Carter und hob demonstrativ seine Arme in die Höhe.

Kat wusste nicht auf wen sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit richten sollte. Auf den jungen Arzt, der als einziger für sie Partei ergriff, auf den einen Kriminellen oder auf den verwundeten Polizisten. Sie konnte das, was gerade passierte einfach nicht fassen. Heute sollte ein neuer Abschnitt in Kat´s Leben beginnen, aber doch nicht mit so einem Auftakt. Ihr Puls raste. Was sollte sie tun?

„Nathan, ich ... ich hab einen Cop abgeknallt.", sagte der nervöse Mann mit zittriger Stimme. „Scheiße, verdammt, Nathan! Dafür komme ich für immer in den Bau!"

Nathan schluckte und versuchte seinen Bruder zu beruhigen. „Es wird alles wieder gut, Ben! Hörst du? Es wird schon wieder gut. Und sie Lady, rühren sich nicht!"

„Hören sie, ich bin Ärztin ...", versuchte es Kat erneut. Wenn sie schon hier war, dann könnte sie diesem armen Mann auch mit dem helfen, was sie wirklich beherrschte.

_Sie war auch Ärztin? _Carter warf schnell einen Blick auf sie und versuchte sie irgendwo im County einzuordnen, aber er hatte sie noch nie hier gesehen. Doch er hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich mit dieser jungen Frau zu beschäftigen, denn es stand viel zu viel auf dem Spiel.

„Wir wollen diesem Mann nur helfen, okay? Ich meine ...", versuchte sie es erneut und sah dabei intensiv in Carter´s nußfarbene Augen.

Carter schluckte und nickte ihr unsicher zu. Es war, als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen.

Auch sie nickte leicht zurück und die Panik in ihren Augen vermischte sich mit etwas, dass einem leichten Lächeln nah kam.

„Halt dein Maul, du Schlampe! Wenn du Ärztin bist, dann kümmere dich auch um ihn, verdammt, und du ..." Nathan zeigte auf Carter, „ ... du kümmerst dich auch um ihn!"

Doch als wenn das noch nicht genug gewesen wäre trat genau in diesem Moment der Partner des Polizisten ins Doc Magoo´s und richtete seine entsicherte Waffe auf einen der beiden Räuber. „Lassen sie die Waffe fallen! Sofort!"

Nathan schüttelte den Kopf und griff sich eine Geisel aus der Schlange vor der Kasse. „Ich würde sagen, sie lassen ihre Waffe fallen, Bulle! Sonst ist diese arme, alte Lady genauso tot, wie ihr Partner, verstanden?"

Widerwillig musste der Polizist den Laden verlassen.

„SHIT!", fluchte Nathan und ließ die Frau zu Boden fallen. „Los, Ben, schließ die Tür ab und verdunkle die Fenster.", befahl er seinem Bruder. „Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt."

* * *

„Wo bleibt denn John?", seufzte Jing-Mei Chen und sah auf die Uhr. „Ich habe Hunger!"

Dave konnte ihr nicht helfen, denn der war noch immer mit seinem Gameboy beschäftigt.

„Ach, verdammt, ich habe keine Zeit und keine Lust mehr auf ihn zu warten. Wenn er zurückkommt, sag ihm, er soll den Kuchen in den Kühlschrank stellen und mir Bescheid sagen, ich bin jetzt in der vier, okay, Malucci?"

„Was? ... ähm, ach so, ja, ja mache ich!"

Leicht gereizt schüttelte Doktor Chen ihren Kopf und dampfte dann ab, wobei sie fast mit Doktor Cleo Finch zusammengestoßen wäre.

„Wow, was ist denn mit der passiert?"

„Asiatisches Temperament!", kommentierte Luca, als er sich eine neue Krankenakte holte.

„Ach so.", antwortete Cleo und nahm sich ebenfalls eine neue Krankenakte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emergency Room**

Kat presste ihre Hand auf die klaffende Wunde am Unterleib des Polizisten, als dieser junge Arzt sich neben sie kniete. Der Polizist verlor viel zu schnell viel zu viel Blut. „Er wird sterben!", sagte Kat und sah zu dem jungen Mann auf, der nach einem Puls am Hals des Polizisten fühlte.

Carter schüttelte betroffen den Kopf. „Ich weiß."

Kat sah ihn eindringlich an und dann wieder zum Polizisten, in dessen Blut sie kniete. Das konnte doch einfach alles nicht wahr sein. Wieso war sie denn um Himmel´s Willen Ärztin geworden? Sie sollte den Menschen doch helfen! Verwirrt lehnte sich Kat zurück an die Wand und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Sie hatte doch nur etwas zu Mittag essen wollen. Mehr wollte sie doch gar nicht. Mittagessen, dann arbeiten. Eine neue Arbeit, ein neuer Anfang. In Chicago. Mehr wollte sie doch gar nicht. Und jetzt kam sie wahrscheinlich auch noch zu spät zu ihrem ersten Arbeitstag, oder vielleicht kam sie sogar gar nicht mehr. Seufzend schloß sie die Augen. Willkommen in Chicago.

„Miss, geht es ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Carter und musterte besorgt das Gesicht der hübschen Frau, die sich sofort um den Polizisten hatte kümmern wollen. Ihr ganzes T-Shirt war voller Blut und ihr Gesicht war weiß wie Schnee. Sie hatte dem Polizisten helfen wollen, und das hätte längst nicht jeder getan, dachte Carter und griff mit seiner Hand nach Kat´s Arm. „Ich bin John."

Kat schlug langsam wieder die Augen auf und sah ihn an. Wäre ein Lächeln in dieser Situation angebracht gewesen, dann hätte sie gelächelt, aber es erschien ihr unpassend. „Ich bin Kat und mir geht es gut."

„Wirklich?"

Kat nickte und versuchte ihren eigenen Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Ja." Sie hasste es, wenn sie nach ihrem Gemütszustand gefragt wurde. Auch wenn sie sich nicht 100 tig auf dem Damm fühlte, würde sie das niemals zugeben. Auch jetzt nicht. Sie fühlte sich machtlos und das machte ihr Angst.

„Was soll denn das da werden?", schrie Nathan und kam auf Carter und Kat zu, die neben dem toten Polizisten am Boden hockten. „Hier wird nicht geredet, habt ihr mich verstanden, sonst werde ich euch wohl mal zeigen müssen, was passiert, wenn ihr nicht ruhig seid."

„Nathan, lass sie doch!", bettelte Ben und schielte durch die Fenster. „Was machen wir denn jetzt? Ich will hier weg, man!"

Nathan nickte. „Bruder, wir kommen hier weg, glaub mir. Die werden uns schon gehen lassen, die scheiß Cops, immerhin haben wir doch Geiseln!"

* * *

„Wir bekommen in zwei Minuten zwei Schwerverletzte eines Fließbandunfalls rein. Wo sind Malucci und Carter?", rief Weaver und machte sich bereit für die neuen Patienten.

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, da kam Malucci auch schon um die Ecke gerannt. Doch von Carter war immer noch nichts zu sehen.

„Verdammt, wo ist denn Carter?"

Malucci schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Ahnung. Das letzte Mal habe ich ihn gesehen, als er ins Ärztezimmer ging!"

Aber dann hatten sie keine Zeit mehr darüber nach zu denken, denn sie konnten die Sirenen schon von weitem hören.

Carter hörte Sirenen in der Ferne, die immer näher kamen und er fragte sich ob es die Sirenen der Polizei oder die Sirenen eines Krankenwagens waren. Kurz darauf ging sein Pieper. Es musste sich also um ein Krankenwagen handeln, der kurz darauf in die Einfahrt bog. Doch kaum zwei Sekunden später hörte er erneut Sirenen und diesmal, da war er sich sicher, waren es die, der Polizei.

* * *

Kat atmete geräuschvoll aus und sah zu Carter auf, der in Gedanken versunken zu Ben und Nathan hinüber sah. Er war also auch Arzt. Und zwar ein wirklich gutaussehender, wenn dieser Gedanke in so einer Situation angebracht war. „Danke!", sagte sie ganz leise und schenkte ihm doch ein kleines Lächeln.

Carter drehte langsam seinen Kopf und sah in Kat´s wasserblaue Augen. „Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass sie mich beschützen wollten!"

Carter lächelte sanft zurück und setzte sich neben sie an die Wand. „Das hätte doch jeder gemacht."

Doch da war sich Kat noch lange nicht so sicher. Vorsichtig sah sie zu Ben und Nathan herüber und warf dann einen Blick auf die alte Frau, die Nathan als Geisel genommen hatte, während der Partner des toten Polizisten das Doc Magoo´s betreten hatte. Die alte Frau lag schluchzend am Boden und drückte sich eng an den Tresen, auf dem die Kasse stand. Manchmal sah sie zu Kat und John hinüber. In Kat baute sich wieder dieser Instinkt auf, einem Menschen helfen zu müssen, doch sie wusste, dass sie es nicht würde riskieren können zu dieser Frau hinüber zu kriechen. _Das ist also_ _Amerika_, dachte Kat. Sie hatte solche Überfälle immer nur im Kino gesehen und kaum war sie hier, da bekam sie so einen Überfall live und in Farbe mit.

Carter beobachtete die Frau mit dem kleinen Kind, dass die ganze Zeit weinte. Sie konnte es einfach nicht beruhigen und es schien als würde Nathan auf dieses Geschrei allergisch reagieren, denn auch er wurde immer nervöser, lief von einem Fenster zum anderen und sah dann wieder zu der Frau mit dem Kind. Carter wusste, dass es sich nur noch um Minuten handeln konnte, bis Nathan die Sicherung rausfliegen würde.

Und er sollte Recht behalten.

* * *

„Hat sich Carter, unser Faulpelz, mal irgendwie gemeldet?", fragte Kerry zornig und trat aus dem Traumaraum, nach dem sie die Verletzten versorgt hatten.

Jeder schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh man, der Junge kann was erleben.", knurrte Kerry und humpelte weg.

Malucci stand mit Jing-Mei einfach nur da und sah seiner Chefin hinterher. „Oh man, John, ich möchte nicht in deiner Haut stecken mit dem Chief im Nacken."

Jing-Mei sah ihn erstaunt an. „Er hat es doch gar nicht anders verdient. Wer mir meinen Kuchen nicht mitbringt, der muss bestraft werden.", sagte sie und verschwand ebenfalls.

* * *

Immer mehr Polizeiwagen versammelten sich vor dem Doc Magoo´s.

Nathan sah besorgt durch die Fenster und das Kind weinte immer noch. Plötzlich riss er seine Waffe aus dem Gürtel und rannte auf die Frau mit dem Kind zu, dass sofort hysterisch an zu kreischen fing.

„Bitte, bitte tun sie meinem Kind nichts, ich bitte sie!", flehte die Mutter unter Tränen und legte schützend ihre Hand um das Kind.

„Dann sagen sie ihrem verdammten Balg, dass es ruhig sein soll, haben wir uns verstanden?", schrie Nathan und hielt seine Waffe an die Stirn der Frau.

Kat traute ihren Augen nicht. Sie musste doch etwas tun. Irgendetwas! Mutig stand sie auf. Sie musste die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken, sonst würde das Kind ganz sicher nicht ruhig werden.

Nathan wirbelte mit entsicherter Waffe zu ihr herum und traf auf ihre blauen Augen.

Kat konnte seine Angst genauso sehen, wie er ihre Angst sehen konnte.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich hinsetzten sollst, Lady?"

„Nathan ..."

„Hab ich dir erlaubt mich anzureden?", schrie er und kam auf Kat zu.

Carter´s Herz schlug bis zum Hals, denn Nathan zielte genau auf den Kopf der jungen Frau. Das konnte er einfach nicht zulassen. _Denk nach, John._

„Lassen sie das Kind doch gehen. Dann schreit es auch nicht mehr. Sie haben doch immer noch genug Geiseln. Die Polizei ..."

„Die scheiß Bullen könnten sich langsam mal bei mir melden.", sagte Nathan mit zitternder Stimme.

Und fast im gleichen Moment klingelte das Telefon im Doc Magoo´s. Jeder hielt den Atem an und sah gespannt auf Ben und Nathan. Was würde als nächstes geschehen?

* * *

Kerry kam zum Aufnahmetresen und hörte zum ersten Mal die Sirenen. „Bekommen wir etwa schon wieder einen Notfall?", fragte sie Carol, die mit Malucci´s Gameboy spielte.

„Keine Ahnung."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn machte sich Kerry auf den Weg nach draußen und traf dabei auf Dr. Kovac, der ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach draußen war.

„Was ist da los?", fragte er. „Man kann ja nicht mal vernünftig seinen Papierkram erledigen."

Kerry zuckte mit den Achseln und trat zusammen mit Luca in die kalte Einfahrt. Obwohl die Sonne schien war es eisig draußen. Langsam kamen sie beide um die Kurve und sahen hinüber zum Doc Magoo´s, das von Polizeiwagen umstellt war.

„Es scheint was bei Doc Magoo´s los zu sein.", sagte Kerry und näherte sich der Absperrung, die die Polizei errichtet hatte.

Ein Officer drehte sich zu ihr um und streckte ihr seine Hände entgegen. „Tut mir leid, Ma´am, aber sie können hier nicht durch."

„Was zum Teufel ist denn los da drüben?"

„Vor circa 15 Minuten haben zwei Männer den Laden da überfallen und halten jetzt Geiseln fest."

Luka seufzte laut. „Oh mein Gott."

Kerry nickte. „Hoffentlich geht alles glatt!", sagte sie zum Officer, der daraufhin ebenfalls nickte.

„Wir geben unser Bestes!", sagte er und drehte sich wieder weg.

Langsam ging Kerry zusammen mit Luca wieder auf den Eingang des Notaufnahme zu, als ihnen Dr. Jing-Mei Chan entgegen kam.

„Hey, wo wollen sie denn hin?", fragte Kerry und sah die junge Assistenzärztin fragend an.

Dr. Chen seufzte und rieb sich den Bauch in der Magengegend. „Ich werde mir im Doc Magoo´s was zu essen kaufen gehen, weil Carter ja anscheinend keine Zeit hat an mich zu denken."

„Was?", fragte Luca verwirrt.

„Ich habe Carter vor fast 20 Minuten gebeten mir doch bitte etwas aus dem Doc Magoo´s mitzubringen und dann ist er einfach nicht mehr wieder gekommen! Dieser Faulpelz."

Kerry tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Luca aus und beide dachten dasselbe.

„Oh mein Gott!", wiederholte Luca und stürmte mit Kerry bis zur Absperrung.

„Was ist denn los?", rief Jing-Mei und lief ihnen nach.

* * *

„Ja, wir haben hier sechs Geiseln. Ihnen wird nichts passieren, wenn wir hier ohne großen Aufstand verschwinden können, okay?", sagte Nathan ruhig ins Telefon.

Kat warf einen Blick zu John. Er gefiel ihr, denn er war ganz ruhig und gab diese Ruhe an sie weiter. Dann warf Kat einen Blick auf Ben, der die ganze Zeit zu dem toten Polizisten am Boden starrte. Sie wusste, dass Ben die Schwachstelle war. Jede Kette ist immer nur so stark wie ihr schwächstes Glied. „Ben, wenn ihr jetzt aufgebt, dann habt ihr immer noch gute Chancen."

Vorsichtig sah Ben in ihre Richtung und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Man Lady, ich habe einen Bullen abgeknallt, dafür komme ich verdammt noch mal in den Knast."

Carter sah zu Kat hinauf, die immer noch stand. So mutig das auch von ihr war, sie könnte wirklich Probleme mit einem der beiden kriegen.

„Hören sie Ben, wenn sie sagen, dass sie das nicht wollten, dann, dann wird man ihnen glauben, da bin ich mir sicher."

Fast weinend schüttelte Ben den Kopf. „Die glauben mir nie, verstehen sie Lady? Ich hab einen von ihnen abgeknallt. Die werden mir doch nie im Leben glauben ... niemals, verstehen sie?"

Nathan legte das Telefon zur Seite und sah Kat böse an. „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dein Maul halten solltest? Du redest kein verdammtes Wort mehr mit meinem Bruder, hast du mich verstanden? Was für ein Quatsch von wegen, wenn wir jetzt aufhören, dann wird alles gut. Nichts wird gut. Jetzt nicht mehr und die Geiseln sind unsere einzige Fahrkarte in die Freiheit, verstanden?"

„Aber selbst mit nur einer Geisel könntet ihr doch frei kommen, verdammt ... ich meine ..."

„Du gehst mir langsam ganz schön auf die Nerven, Puppe. Was du meinst ist mir scheißegal, verstanden?", rief Nathan und kam auf sie zu. „Falls du hier irgendetwas versuchen solltest, dann garantiere ich dir, bereite ich dir deine eigene kleine Hölle auf Erden. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Kat nickte und ließ sich dann langsam wieder auf den Boden neben John sinken, der sie besorgt ansah. Gott, wie würde das hier alles bloß enden?


	5. Chapter 5

**Emergency Room**

„Könnte mich jetzt vielleicht mal bitte jemand aufklären und mir sagen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat?", fragte Dr. Chen in einem gereizten Ton, als sie hinter Luca und Kerry auf die Absperrung zulief.

Luca drehte sich zu ihr um und deutete dann auf das Doc Magoo´s. „Carter ist da drin!"

Jing-Mei sah verwirrt zum kleinen Imbiss hinüber, als es plötzlich bei ihr **klick** machte. „Oh nein!", hauchte sie und fasste sich ungläubig an den Kopf.

* * *

„Wir wissen, was sie wollen, Mr Cohen. Lassen sie einen Teil der Geiseln gehen und wir werden sehen, was wir machen könne, haben sie uns verstanden?" Die Lautstärke der Polizeisprechanlage war unwahrscheinlich.

Ben sah vorsichtig durch die Fenster. Überall standen Polizisten mit Waffen, die auf den kleinen Imbiss gerichtet waren. Ben hatte Angst. „Nathan, ich ... ich denke, ich denke irgendwie, dass die Recht haben, Bruder!"

Nathan wirbelte zu seinem Bruder herum. „Verdammt, was redest du denn da? Hat dich dieser dumme Tussi etwa voll gequatscht mit diesem Gerechtigkeitsmüll?"

Kat schluckte.

„Nathan, ich denke, die wollen, dass sie ihnen zeigen, dass man mit ihnen verhandeln kann.", versuchte es Carter.

„Toll, Doc. Na und?", rief Nathan und fuchtelte mir seiner Waffe herum, wobei ein hysterisches Seufzen durch die Reihen der Geiseln ging.

„Nathan, ich ... ich denke, wir sollten es tun.", versuchte es Ben wieder.

Nathan war gerade dabei den Kopf zu schütteln, da redete Ben einfach weiter.

„Man, ich hab einen von denen umgenietet. Ich will nicht in den Knast, hörst du? Vielleicht sehen die es ja als positiv an, wenn ... wenn wir einige laufen lassen?!"

Nathan musterte seinen kleinen Bruder. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass so etwas passiert. Ben hatte eigentlich gar nicht mitmachen wollen. Aber jetzt konnten sie es nicht mehr ändern. Langsam nickte er mit seinem Kopf.

Innerlich atmete Carter auf. Der erste Schritt auf einem langen Weg war getan.

„Die alte Lady, der Opa, die Frau mit dem Kind und sie, sie werden gehen.", sagte Nathan und zeigte bei dem **sie** auf eine Krankenschwester, die noch an der Kasse stand und sich nicht traute auch nur zu atmen. „Ansonsten bleiben meine Lieblinge hier, nicht war Docs?", sagte er und sah zu Kat und Carter.

„Aber ... ich ... ich will auch gehen!", rief der Kassierer. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich und Kat hatte wohl noch nie jemanden so zittern sehen.

„Du darfst aber nicht gehen, verstanden, Kumpel?", keifte Nathan, woraufhin der Kassierer nichts mehr sagte. „Okay, dann mal los! Doc, sie begleiten die Glücklichen an die Tür, verstanden?"

Carter nickte und erhob sich dann.

* * *

Als Kerry dem ganzen den Rücken kehrte und wieder auf die Notaufnahme zu humpelte fuhren die ersten TV-Wagen vor und richteten ihre Kameras auf das sonst eher wenig beachtete Doc Magoo´s. Sie würden alles weitere wohl auch jetzt im Fernsehen beobachten können. Mit einem unguten Gefühl betrat sie die Notaufnahme. Mittlerweile waren schon wieder mehr Menschen in dem kleinen Wartebereich und warteten auf eine Versorgung.

„Hey Chief, alles okay? Sie sehen aus, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen.", rief ihr Malucci vom Tresen her zu.

„Malucci, ich will, dass du den Fernseher einschaltest, eine der Schwestern davor setzt und dich dann verdammt noch mal um die Patienten kümmerst.", bellte Kerry Weaver.

Malucci sah ihr verwirrt hinterher, und wandte sich dann an Kovac und Chen, die nach Dr. Weaver wieder in die Notaufnahme traten. „Meine Güte, was ist der denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

Luca seufzte und sah Malucci eindringlich an. „Carter wird mit ein paar anderen Menschen drüben im Doc Magoo´s als Geisel festgehalten."

Malucci fing an zu grinsen und sah von Jing-Mei zu Luca. „Das ist jetzt ein Scherz, oder? Hey man, der war echt gut."

„Malucci, diesmal ist es wirklich kein Scherz!", sagte Jing-Mei und ging ins Ärztezimmer, um sich vor den Bildschirm zu setzen.

* * *

Langsam kam Carter der Tür des Doc Magoo´s immer näher. Vor ihm liefen die Menschen, die das große Glück hatten von Nathan und Ben freigelassen zu werden. Hinter sich spürte er Nathan, der seine Waffe genau in sein Kreuz drückte und ihn somit immer weiter antrieb.

„Okay, Doc, dann öffnen sie jetzt mal die Tür und bringen unsere Gäste nach draußen."

Carter schluckte und zwängte sich an den zitternden Menschen vorbei bis zur Eingangstür. Langsam und immer mit dem Gedanken, dass Nathan ganz sicher seine Waffe auf ihn richtete, öffnete Carter die Tür und war für den ersten Moment durch die helle Sonne, die ihm direkt in die Augen schien, geschockt.

„Los, raus!", fauchte Nathan, der alles überschauen konnte, aber niemals zu nah an die Vordertür heranging. Er wusste ganz genau, dass die Polizei dort draußen ihre ganze Kavallerie zusammengetrommelt hatte und dass vielleicht sogar ein SWAT Team nur darauf wartete seinen Kopf ins Visier zu bekommen. Sie würden ihn nicht kriegen. Nicht Nathan Cohen.

* * *

Fast die ganze Belegschaft der Notaufnahme saß vor diesem winzigen Fernseher im Ärztezimmer und lauschte gespannt. Sie hatten einen lokalen Sender eingestellt und sahen nun die Live-Übertragung aus dem Doc Magoo´s, das nur 200 m von ihnen entfernt lag.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Katie Moss für KWCQ und ich berichte heute live für sie von der Geiselnahme in dem kleinen Restaurant Doc Magoo´s hier in Chicago. Laut Polizeiberichten befinden sich sieben Menschen in der Gewalt von zwei Männern, die bis dato noch unbekannt sind. Sicher ist allerdings, dass es bei einem Schusswechsel einen Verletzten, wenn nicht sogar einen Toten gegeben hat."

Jeder im Raum hielt die Luft an. Es könnte Jack sein, der Kassierer, ein Passant oder aber auch Carter.

„Wie die Polizei öffentlich bestätigt hat, handelt es sich bei dem Opfer um den 34-jährigen Deputy Jonathan Timmins, der anscheinend ohne es zu wissen, mitten in die Geiselnahme platzte."

Dann wurde die Kamera direkt auf das Restaurant geschwenkt, in dem man allerdings nichts sehen konnte, da alle Fenster verdunkelt waren. Doch dann geschah etwas. Die Vordertür wurde ganz langsam geöffnet und zum Vorschein kam – John Carter.

„Hey, es ist ... Carter!", sagte Malucci und schluckte. Es war also wirklich kein Scherz.

Jeder atmete auf. Anscheinend ging es ihm also gut.

Wieder ertönte Katie Moss Stimme: „So wie es aussieht ... tut sich nun etwas. Ja, jemand öffnet die Tür und nun treten einige Menschen ins Freie. Sie werden sofort von Polizisten aus der Schußlinie geholt und in Sicherheit gebracht. Wenn ich richtig gezählt habe, dann sind jetzt vier der sieben Geiseln frei."

Wieder sah jeder wie hypnotisiert auf den Bildschirm des kleinen TV-Gerätes. Man hoffte, dass auch Carter noch den Imbiss verlassen würde, doch dann wurde die Vordertür wieder geschlossen, und Carter war nicht mehr auf dem Bildschirm.

* * *

„Hey, Doc, das war mit Sicherheit ein gelungener Fernsehauftritt, da bin ich mir sicher!", sagte Nathan und winkte ihn mit der Waffe zu sich herüber.

Ben saß nur noch in einer Ecke und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

Kat fühlte sich elend, doch sie wusste, dass nun die ersten Menschen in Sicherheit waren. Und sie würden es auch noch schaffen, dass wusste sie. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr immer einen gesunden Optimismus gelehrt und der machte sich jetzt auch bemerkbar.

Carter schluckte und ging langsam wieder auf Kat zu, um sich zu ihr zu setzen. Kurz darauf ertönte das Telefon.

„Ja?", fragte Nathan nervös.

„Vier der Geiseln sind nun frei. Wir versuchen ihnen einen Wagen zu beschaffen, und dann kommen sie hier weg. Zuerst müssen sie aber auch noch die anderen drei Geiseln gehen lassen, Mr Cohen. Verstanden?"

„Denkt ihr scheiß Bullen, ich bin doof? Wenn die Geiseln hier raus sind, dann hält euch doch nichts mehr davon ab, diesen ganzen Schuppen in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Ihr besorgt mir ein verdammtes Auto, ich nehme die Geiseln mit, und lasse sie irgendwo wieder frei. Wir machen es auf meine Weise oder überhaupt nicht, sie scheiß Bulle. Und glauben sie ja nicht, dass sie hier irgendetwas versuchen könnten. Ich werde garantiert nicht zögern einer der Geiseln etwas zu tun. Haben wir uns jetzt endlich verstanden?", schrie Nathan ins Telefon, so dass selbst Ben aus seiner Lethargie gerissen wurde.

„Nathan, bitte ..."

„Alles wird okay, Bruder, vertrau mir!" Mit den Nerven am Ende ließ sich Nathan auf den Boden sinken und vergrub seine Hände in dem strähnigen Haar.

„Okay, wir wissen jetzt, wo sie stehen.", sagte ein Officer in ein Walkie Talkie. Er hatte sich soeben mit dem Leader des SWAT Teams auseinander gesetzt, die sich rundherum um das Restaurant postierte hatten. Aber auch die Scharfschützen auf den Dächern und der anderen Straßenseite hörte den Funk mit. „Einer der beiden Kerle sitzt direkt vor der Theke, der andere steht meist mitten im Raum. Der Kassierer hat sich hinter der Theke verkrochen und die beiden Ärzte sitzen direkt hinter den Fenstern auf dem Boden. Freier Schuß für beide Geiselnnehmer, ohne dabei die den Geiseln zu schaden. Die haben in ihrer Panik die Vorhänge zur Seitengasse vergessen. Frankie hat von oben einen idealen Winkel in den Raum. In acht Minuten geht´s los."

Unweit entfernt stand Katie Ann Moss und begann gerade wieder mit einer Schalte. „So wie es aussieht ist man sich nun über die Lage im Doc Magoo´s im klaren. Die beiden Geiselnehmer fordern einen Wagen, damit sie entkommen können. Außerdem befinden sich noch zwei Ärzte aus dem County General und der Kassierer im Doc Magoo´s. Im Moment heißt es also erstmal abwarten."

„John?"

Carter schlug erschrocken die Augen auf. Hatte er geträumt? Wann wurde er denn das letzte Mal John genannt? Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf. Es war diese junge Frau. Sie hatte seinen Namen geflüstert. Er nickte sanft, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er ihr zugehört hatte.

„Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl, John.", sagte sie so leise, dass er sie kaum hören konnte. Irgendetwas würde passieren. Das spürte sie.

Auch Carter spürte es, und sie hätte ihn nicht daran zu erinnern brauchen. Es war wie die trügerische Ruhe vor einem gewaltigen Sturm. Jeder wusste, dass er kommen würde, doch wann, dass war ungewiß. „Ich auch.", sagte er und drückte ihre Hand. Irgendetwas zog ihn zu ihr hin. Doch John wusste nicht was es war. Vielleicht war es nur die Zuneigung, die man für Menschen empfand, die mit einem eine Extremsituation durchmachten. Er wusste es nicht. Er war im Moment einfach nur froh, dass sie hier bei ihm war.

Kat lächelte sanft und drückte seine Hand zurück. Was würde sie ohne ihn tun? Sie hatte ihn vor kaum einer Stunde kennen gelernt und fühlte sich jetzt schon vollkommen sicher, wenn er nur in ihrer Nähe war. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sie wusste, dass es das Adrenalin war, das durch ihre Adern schoss und sie anders reagieren ließ. Das war Medizinstudium viertes Semester.

* * *

„Meint ihr, die stürmen den Laden?", fragte Malucci und fing an sich auf den Fingernägeln herum zu beißen, etwas, das er normalerweise nicht tat.

Cleo Finch zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich denke nicht. Das Risiko ist doch wohl zu groß." Sie hoffte wirklich, dass sie es nicht versuchen würden. In allen Filmen, die sie bis jetzt zu diesem Thema gesehen hatte war nämlich so etwas schief gegangen. Warum sollte es also gerade hier funktionieren?

Es waren nur noch einige Ärzte und Schwestern im Ärztezimmer, denn auch das normale Leben ging weiter. Von Zeit zu Zeit steckte mal wieder jemand seinen Kopf durch die Schwingtür, um sich nach dem neuesten Stand der Verhandlungen zu. Diesmal war es Marc Greene, der leitende Oberarzt der Notaufnahme.

„Oh Gott, ich hab´s gerade gehört. Wie sieht´s aus?", fragte er besorgt und schob seine Brille wieder richtig auf seine Nase. Carter war immer so etwas wie ein Bruder für ihn gewesen, denn er hatte sehen können, wie aus einem unerfahrenen AIP´ler einer der besten Assistenzärzte geworden war, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Und vor allem seit diesem grausigen Überfall vor fast 1 ½ Jahren, bei dem Lucy Knight, eine AIP´lerin gestorben, und Carter lebensgefährlich verletzt wurde, lag ihm Carter´s Schicksal ganz besonders am Herzen.

Cleo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit dem sie die Geiseln freigelassen haben, gibt es noch keine Veränderung. Nichts tut sich da drin. Dieses Warten macht mich noch ganz verrückt."

Marc Greene nickte. Er fühlte auch diese unangenehme Anspannung in der Magengegend, gegen die er nichts tun konnte. „Ihr müsst mich sofort rufen, wenn es etwas Neues gibt. Verstanden?"

Malucci nickte und starrte wieder gebannt auf den Bildschirm, als Marc widerwillig den Aufenthaltsraum verließ.

* * *

Jack, der Kassierer saß ganz alleine hinter dem Tresen und zitterte wie eine Gitarrenseite, die angeschlagen worden war. Ihm war eiskalt. Er wusste, er würde sterben. Er konnte es fühlen. Es gab für ihn kein entkommen mehr. Alles war vorbei. Er würde niemals mehr aus diesem Raum herauskommen. Hier hatte er gearbeitet und hier würde er sterben. Niemals würde er mehr zurück zu seiner Wohnung, seiner Frau und seinem kleinen Sohn kommen. Es war vorbei. Mit einem Mal sprang er hinter dem Tresen hervor und fing hysterisch an zu schreien. Er hatte eh nichts mehr zu verlieren und beherrschen konnte er sich auch nicht mehr. „Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Alle schreckten hoch und sahen in Jack´s Richtung.

Kat hatte so etwas befürchtet. Niemand hielt diesen immensen, psychischen Druck ohne einen anderen Mensch stand und Jack war hinter der Theke ganz alleine gewesen. Sie betete so, dass er sich einfach wieder hinsetzen würde, damit ihm nichts geschehe, doch das tat er nicht.

Nathan wirbelte hoch und zielte mit der geladenen Waffe auf den Kopf des verrückt gewordenen Jack.

Draußen hörte man Jack´s Schrei und zwar in voller Lautstärke. Jeder Polizist duckte sich hinter einen Schutz, die Scharfschützen entsicherten ihre Waffen und das SWAT Team machte sich augenblicklich bereit. Etwas ging nun vor sich.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emergency Room**

„Hey, seht mal!", sagte Haleh und sah, dass sich etwas tat. Die Polizisten im Fernsehen rannten herum und fingen an zu schreien.

„Immer noch sind wir Live vor Ort und anscheinend sind jetzt Schreie aus dem Restaurant zu hören. Die Polizisten sind in heller Aufregung. Jetzt wird sich der weitere Verlauf dieser Operation entscheiden."

„Los, holt die anderen!", rief Cleo und merkte wie sich ihr Magen verkrampfte. Schreie waren gar nicht gut.

* * *

„Du verdammter Mistkerl, setz dich wieder hin und sei ruhig! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt, man! Noch mal so´n Ding und ich ballere dir dein Hirn weg, verstanden?", brüllte Nathan, doch Jack schien überhaupt nichts davon mitzubekommen.

Carter rutschte das Herz in die Hose und er bemerkte, dass Kat Griff um seine Hand fester wurde.

Jack schrie wie am Spieß.

Ben stand auf und lief nervös hin und her.

Nathan kam immer näher auf Jack zu und zielte mit der Waffe auf seinen Kopf. „Halt dein Maul! Halt dein verdammtes Maul! Halt dein Maul!"

Doch Jack ließ sich einfach nicht mehr beruhigen.

Kat´s Puls schnellte auf hundertachtzig. Nathan würde durchdrehen, wenn nicht bald etwas passieren würde. Diese Anspannung hielt auch kein Geiselnehmer länger als nötig aus. Sie musste etwas tun, oder auch dieser Mann würde sterben.

Als Carter merkte, dass Kat´s Hand aus seiner glitt, da war es schon zu spät. Eh er sich versah stand sie und stellte sich schnell atmend hinter Nathan.

„Die Situation ist außer Kontrolle. Jetzt oder nie. Erlaubnis an die Scharfschützen erteilt. Die Geiseln sind in Gefahr. Der erste, der einen der beiden Geiselnehmer ins Visier bekommt, drückt ab.", rief ein Officer ins Walkie-Talkie.

Es war nun so weit.

Carter betete so, dass sie sich wieder hinsetzen möge. Er wollte nicht, dass sie auch noch, wie dieser Polizist diesen beiden Geiselnehmern zum Opfer fiel. Wenn er ihr nicht würde helfen können, dann ... er wollte gar nicht daran denken. Genauso war es auch bei Lucy gewesen. Er hatte sie auch nicht retten können. Das würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren.

Kat sah seinen flehenden Blick, aber sie wusste, dass sie dem Kassierer helfen musste. „Nathan, ...", war alles was sie sagen konnte, bevor er zu ihr herum wirbelte und ihr einen kräftigen Schlag mit dem Lauf der Pistole verpassen konnte. Kat´s Schädel dröhnte. Sie sah schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen und ging dann zu Boden.

Carter schrie ihren Namen.

Jack hörte auf zu schreien, und Ben trat vor, um sich zu ihr hinab zu bücken, doch Nathan hielt ihn davon ab.

„So, das hast du davon. Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich raushalten sollst? Ich hab´s dir gesagt!", schrie er.

Kat rappelte sich langsam wieder auf und schluckte. Er hatte ihr mit dem Pistolenlauf einmal über die Schläfe gezogen. An dieser Stelle brannte ihre Haut. Wenigstens hatte sie Jack retten können. Doch anscheinend hatte sie sich zu früh gefreut, denn Jack fing in dem Moment erneut an zu schreien, als Nathan seinen Satz beendet hatte. Doch diesmal begann er auch noch damit die Einrichtung zu demolieren. Er war nur noch ein nervliches Wrack, als Nathan plötzlich auf ihn zu stürmte.

Doch genau in diesem Moment durchbrach ein anderes Geräusch, den Raum. Das Splittern von Glas. Jeder wirbelte herum und blickte zu der nicht verhangenen Seite des Restaurants. Eines der Fenster war total zersplittert und augenblicklich duckten sich alle auf den Boden.

„Die verdammten Mistschweine haben auf uns geschossen!", sagte Nathan mit zitternder Stimme. „Die haben tatsächlich auf uns geschossen, Ben.", sagte er schon wieder etwas fester. „Tja, ihr dummen Bullen, leider habt ihr uns aber verfehlt!"

„Nathan ...", versuchte es Ben.

„Ihr habt daneben geschossen, ihr dummen Bastarde!" Nathan kicherte teuflisch und war dabei immer bedacht im Schatten der Wände zu bleiben.

„Nathan, ich ...", versuchte es Ben erneut und dann brach er zusammen.

„Frankie meldet, er habe einen von ihnen voll erwischt, doch der andere hält sich jetzt versteckt an der anderen Wand auf. Ich denke, wir können jetzt mit den Rauchbomben des SWAT beginnen."

Carter traute seinen Augen nicht. Ben war kaum zwei Meter von ihm entfernt zusammengebrochen und ein kleiner roter Fleck breitete sich auf seinem blauen Hemd immer schneller aus. Sie hatten Ben getroffen und zwar mitten in die Brust.

Nathan starrte fassungslos auf seinen am Boden liegenden, zuckenden Bruder.

Kat traute ihren Augen nicht. Sie kniete neben Ben und sah, wie das hellrote Blut aus seinem Mund strömte. Der Scharfschütze musste ihn mitten in die Lunge getroffen haben. Ben würde an seinem eigenen Blut ertrinken.

Nathan stürzte heran und kniete neben ihm nieder. Tränen standen in seinen Augen. „Ben, Junge. Man Bruder.", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme und tastete nach dem Einschußloch.

Ben röchelte neben ihm und sah seinen Bruder aus geröteten Augen an. „Nat ... ich ... ich ... ich kann nicht ..."

„Ruhig, Ben, wir bekommen das schon hin, hörst du? Alles wird wieder gut."

Ben´s Augenlider begannen zu zittern und Carter konnte sehen, dass er groß Mühe hatte sich noch bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Er wusste nicht, ob man Ben noch würde retten können. Aus seiner Erfahrung würde er nein sagen. Und er wusste auch, in welche Lage sie das brachte.

„Los, Doc, jetzt zeigen sie mal was sie können!", schrie Nathan hysterisch. Er sah direkt zu Carter. „Und wehe er stirbt, Doc, dann garantiere ich dir, bist du als erster dran und dann töte ich alle andere. Dann ist mir alles egal."

Carter schluckte. Wie sollte er Ben retten? Hier? Das war unmöglich. „Ich kann nicht, ich meine, nicht hier. Wir sollten ihn dort drüben in das Krankenhaus bringen. Da hätte er noch eine Chance."

„Und damit soll ich riskieren, dass mir diese scheiß Scharfschützen auch noch ne Kugel verpassen? Du wirst ihn hier und jetzt retten!"

Kat sah zu Carter. Es war unmöglich Ben noch zu retten. Allein die Menge an Blut aus der Einschußwunde hatte seinen Tod bedeutet. Neben ihr wurde Ben nun von den ersten Krämpfen geschüttelt. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Seine Lungen waren bis oben voll mit Blut. Er tat ihr so leid. Ben war derjenige von den beiden gewesen, der das alles nicht gewollt hatte, und jetzt würde er für seinen Bruder sterben.

„Das alles ist nur deine Schuld, du verdammte Schlampe. Hättest du nicht ..."

„Nat...", keuchte Ben und spuckte Blut.

Nathan sah schwer atmend zu seinem Bruder, über den sich Carter beugte und versuchte es ihm so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Retten konnte er ihn nicht mehr, das war sicher.

„Nat ... es ... tut mir ... so ... leid.", gurgelte Ben und schloß dann die Augen.

* * *

„Was war da los?", fragte Benton und rauschte in den Raum.

„Anscheinend hat ein Scharfschütze einen der beiden Geiselnehmer erwischt.", antwortete Haleh.

„Ist es jetzt endlich zu ende?"

Jeder sah zum Bildschirm, doch nichts tat sich.

Jing-Mei schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich denke nicht."

* * *

Nathan rannte an die Seite seines Bruders, doch Ben war schon tot. Fassungslos starrte er auf den noch warmen Körper seines jüngeren Bruders. Das war doch alles nicht wahr. Sie hatten doch nur vor etwas Geld aus diesem Laden zu stehlen und jetzt war sein kleiner Bruder tot. „Ben.", flüsterte Nathan leise und fasste nach dem Gesicht seines Bruders.

Kat schluckte und sah zu Carter hinüber. In diesem Moment tat ihr sogar Nathan leid.

„Ben.", wiederholte Nathan erneut und streichelte dabei über die blutbefleckten Wangen seines Bruders. „Verdammt.", schrie er und schlang seine Arme um Ben, um ihn in den Armen hin und her zu wiegen. Doch nichts half mehr.

Carter´s Blut rauschte in den Ohren, denn noch immer hörte er in seinem Gedächtnis das Versprechen, dass er ihn töten würde, wenn er nicht im Stande wäre, Ben zu retten.

„Du verfluchter Arzt!", kreischte Nathan plötzlich und ließ seinen Bruder zu Boden gleiten. Mit der geladenen Waffe stand er nun Carter gegenüber. „Du hast ihn umgebracht. Du hast ihn nicht gerettet, ..."

„Ich ... ich konnte nichts mehr tun, Nathan, die Verletzung war zu ..."

„Halt endlich dein verdammtes Lügenmaul. Nur wegen dir, musste mein Bruder sterben und ich habe dich gewarnt, dass ich dich umbringen werde, wenn er stirbt, oder nicht?"

Carter schluckte. Alles was er hören konnte, war das Blut in seinen Ohren. Und alles worauf er achten konnte, war der Lauf von Nathan´s Pistole. So konnte es doch einfach nicht zu ende gehen. Irgendetwas musste geschehen. Hilfesuchend sah er aus dem Fenster und hielt Ausschau nach irgendwelchen Waffen, die er würde benutzen können. Doch nichts lag in Reichweite und anscheinend machte auch kein Scharfschütze auf dem Dach irgendwelche Anstalten ihm zu helfen. „Nathan, bitte ... nicht ich habe Ben getötet. Einer der Scharfschützen war es!", rief Carter, der immer weiter nach hinten in die Richtung wich, in die er von Nathan gedrängt wurde.

Langsam kam Nathan näher auf Carter zu und Kat konnte den Irrsinn in Nathan´s Augen erkennen. Nathan hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Es stand Gefängnis gegen Tod. Wie sollte man da wählen?

„**DU** hast ihn aber sterben lassen, Doc. Er ist tot. Mein kleiner Ben ist TOT! Verstehst du? Ich dachte wir spielen fair. Aber die verdammten Bullen sehen das nicht so. Ich nehme an, dann werde ich ihnen beweisen müssen, dass auch ich kein besonders guter Spieler bin." Nathan schluckte und hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ben wollte ja noch nicht mal, dass wir das Restaurant hier überfallen, aber ich hab ihm gesagt: ,Ben, so kommen wir schnell an viel Geld und da hat er mitgemacht." Ein Seufzer. „Ihr werdet jetzt alle dafür büßen und zwar jeder.", sagte Nathan leise und verbittert und sein Zeigefinger am Abzug fing an sich zu bewegen.

„NEIN!", schrie Kat und rappelte sich wieder auf. Sie musste Nathan´s Aufmerksamkeit von Carter auf sich lenken, dann hatten vielleicht auch die Scharfschützen wieder eine Chance, denn dort wo sie stand, war die Chance, dass man Nathan erwischte größer. Carter war schon viel zu weit in einer Ecke.

Nathan drehte sich zu ihr um und fing irre an zu grinsen. „Aha, da haben wir also unsere erste Freiwillige. Na dann!" und ohne zu zögern zog Nathan seinen Zeigefinger durch und eine Kugel löste sich aus seiner Waffe.

Jeder konnte den Schuß hören. Auf der Straße und auch die Leute im Krankenhaus. Und jeder hielt die Luft an.

„Ein Schuß!", schrie jemand von den beteiligten Polizisten und sofort verschwand jeder wieder hinter seinem Schutz.

Keiner wußte was los war. Alles war still. Wenn sie doch nur wüßten, was da drinnen vor sich ging.

Carter sah nur ohnmächtig zu, als Kat mit einem entsetzten Blick auf dem Gesicht langsam in die Knie ging und dabei Nathan anstarrte, den der Anblick auch zu erschrecken schien. Alles was auf eine Verletzung hindeutete, waren einige dicke Spritzer Blut, die beim Aufprall auf den Boden fielen, doch auf Kat´s weinrotem Pullover konnte man das austretende Blut so gut wie gar nicht sehen. Als sie mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf den Boden sank, krampfte sich John´s Herz unnatürlich zusammen und er rang nach Luft. Er wußte, dass sie ihm hatte helfen wollen. Oh mein, Gott. Er war Schuld, wenn sie starb.

Nathan stand fassungslos da und starrte auf die Waffe in seiner Hand. Als er das viele Blut sah, wurde selbst er weiß.

Kat hatte genau gespürt wie sich die Metallkugel in ihre Eingeweide gebohrt hatte. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich. Ihr wurde kalt und sie begann zu zittern. Sie konnte kaum noch klar denken und fasste nach der Wunde, die sich direkt oberhalb ihres Bauchnabels befand. Warmes, klebriges Blut haftete an ihren Fingern, und als sie ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht hob, war keine hautfarbene Stelle mehr zu sehen. Sie wünschte ihr Mutter wäre hier. Langsam schlossen sich ihre Augenlider, aber sie versuchte krampfhaft sie offen zu behalten. _Ich will nicht sterben._

Carter war es jetzt egal, ob er die nächste Kugel abbekam oder nicht. Die Sache war ernst. Nathan hatte Kat in den Bauch geschossen. Und sie verlor viel Blut. Er würde sie nicht sterben lassen. Nicht schon wieder würde er der einzige sein, der mit diesem Massaker fertig werden müsste. Kat würde ihn bei dieser Sache nicht alleine lassen. Sie hatte verdammt noch mal am Leben zu bleiben. Ohne zu zögern ging er auf Kat zu.

Nathan sagte nichts, sondern drehte sich langsam um sich selbst. Er sah auf seinen Bruder, auf den toten Polizisten, auf die Verwüstung. Und dann schluckte er.

Carter kniete aufgeregt neben Kat nieder und glaubte schon, sie sei tot, als er ihre Augen geschlossen sah. „Kommen sie schon, Kat!" Unsanft rüttelte er an ihren Schultern, bis sie sie öffnete. Erleichterung breitete sich wieder in ihm aus. „Alles wird wieder gut, hören sie?" Mit seinen großen, langen Finger preßte er so fest es ging auf die Wunde, damit sie nicht zu stark blutete. _Gut, dass sie schon halb weggetreten ist_, dachte er, _diese Schmerzen würden sie wahrscheinlich schreien lassen._ „Nathan, bitte, du kannst ihr Leben retten!", versuchte es Carter. „Laß sie einfach gehen. Sie muß nicht sterben!", schrie er verzweifelt, als er sah, dass Kat wieder dabei war bewußtlos zu werden.

Kat öffnete langsam ihre glasigen Augen und versuchte sich auf Carter zu konzentrieren, der sich über und über mit ihrem Blut besudelte. „John ...", krächzte sie heiser, und spürte, wie sehr sie das anstrengte, doch sie mußte mit ihm reden. Vielleicht war es die letzte Gelegenheit. „ ... alles ... wird ... gut", und dann knickte wieder ihr Kopf weg.

_Wieso sagt sie mir das?_ Man müßte sich doch Sorgen um sie machen? „Machen sie mir hier ja nicht schlapp, Kat!" Carter hielt ihren Kopf gerade und gab ihr eine leichte Ohrfeige, doch diesmal wurde sie nicht wieder wach. Angst machte sich in ihm breit und lähmte seine Gedanken. Er wollte sich gerade zu Nathan umdrehen, als er einen lauten Schuß hörte und zusammenzuckte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emergency Room**

„Schon wieder ist ein Schuß ertönt, und wir wissen nicht, was da drinnen vor sich geht. Es darf allerdings mit Verletzten gerechnet werden.", sagte Katie Moss leise und lugte hinter ihrem Ü-Wagen hervor.

Luca Kovac, Dave Malucci, Kerry Weaver und viele andere verfolgten die Vorfälle angespannt und rechneten mit dem schlimmsten. Gab es überhaupt noch Chancen für John?

* * *

Carter sackte aus Schock nach vorne. Im ersten Moment hatte er gedacht, dass Nathan auf ihn geschossen hatte, doch wie es aussah, hatte er sich selber erschossen. Sie waren frei. Endlich. Aufgeregt stürmte er zur Tür und riß sie mit einem kräftigen Schwung auf. Draußen wurde er von einem ganzen SWAT-Team begrüßt, dass seine Waffen auf ihn richtete. „Ich brauche Hilfe!", schrie er so laut er konnte.

* * *

Sie konnten es nicht fassen. Es war Carter. Lebendig. Über und über mit Blut besudelt, aber lebendig.

„Hey, seht mal!", rief Carol aufgeregt.

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, da hörten sie auch schon den Lärm, der von den hereinkommenden Polizisten gemacht wurde.

„Wir bringen zwei Schwerverletzte herein.", schrie jemand und sofort machten sich alle bereit. Sie wußten um was es nun ging.

Sie packten Kat auf eine Trage und schoben sie so schnell es ging hinüber zur Notaufnahme.

_Du darfst nicht sterben_, flehte Carter, doch er wußte, dass sie viel Zeit verloren hatten.

Die elektrischen Türen schwangen auf und sie schoben die erste Bahre herein, auf der Kat lag. Carter lief daneben.

Sofort scharrte sich jeder um ihn.

„John, geht es dir auch gut? Bist du verletzt? Woher kommt das viele Blut auf deinen Klamotten?", fragte Kerry Weaver und wollte ihn zurückhalten, um ihn sich genauer an zu sehen, doch Carter stieß sanft ihre Hand weg.

Es waren viel zu viele Fragen auf einmal. Sie ließen ihn noch nicht einmal antworten. „Es ist nicht mein Blut, mir geht es gut. Sie braucht dringend Hilfe. Sie hat viel Blut verloren aus einer Schußwunde in den Bauch. Die Kugel könnte die rechte Nierenarterie perforiert haben oder was weiß ich.", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme und schob sie in den ersten Behandlungsraum. Wollten sie wissen, wie es ihm ging, oder wollten sie hier Menschenleben retten?

Kovac und Kerry Weaver kümmerten sich um Kat und Marc Greene wurde zusammen mit Malucci zu Nathan geschickt, den man in den zweiten Behandlungsraum schob.

Carol nahm eine Schere und schnitt den weinroten Pulli auf, um für die Ärzte ein besseres Herankommen an die Wunde zu gewährleisten.

„Kreuzblut und Blutgruppe für 10. Hämatokrit bestimmen.", rief Kovac.

Carter stand wie ohnmächtig an ihrer Seite und hob sie zusammen mit einigen Schwestern, Dr Kovac und Kerry auf den Behandlungstisch. „Hängt sofort zwei Konserven 0-negativ an und einen Liter Kochsalzlösung, um den Flüssigkeitsverlust auszugleichen.", rief er Carol gereizt zu, die ihn verwirrt ansah.

Anscheinend hing Carter wirklich an dem Leben dieser Patientin.

„Flache Atmung, aber konstant.", sagte Kerry und ließ sich von einer Schwester einen Tubus reichen.

Das Piepen des Herzmonitors war zu hören und Carter warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Diastolen und Systolen ihres Herzens. Es war schwach, aber es schlug. Sie brauchten jetzt nur Glück und etwas Kämpfergeist von Seiten des Patienten. „Kommen sie schon, Kat, ich weiß, sie schaffen es." Carter entfernte erneut seine Hand von ihrer Wunde und entgegenkam ihm sofort fast ein Liter Blut.

„Starke Blutung aus dem Bauch. Ich brauche den Ultraschall.", schrie Kovac, der sofort den Bauch mit dem Ultraschallgerät abfuhr und auf einen Monitor sah. „Die rechte Nierenarterie ist durchtrennt. Sie verliert zu viel Blut. Wir können nicht schnell genug die Konserven anhängen. Wir brauchen hier sofort einen Chirurgen!"

„Ich habe schon Benton rufen lassen!", sagte Carol und hängte eine neue Konserve an, während sie zwischen Carter, Kerry und Kovac hin und her sah.

Kerry fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und sagte dann: „Hängt drei Konserven ihrer eigenen Blutgruppe an und gebt ihr 10ml Supra." Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, war es auch schon erledigt.

Carter sah durch den Raum. Es war als erlebte er den Moment wie in Zeitlupe. Kovac und Kerry versuchten Kat zu retten, während er eine Mullbinde auf ihre Wunde presste. Er hatte schon schlimmere Fälle gesehen. Dieser war doch nichts. „Wir können es schaffen." Nervös sah er auf die Uhr, während er und Kovac versuchten die Wunde und vor allem die Blutung zum Stillstand zu bekommen.

Beide, Kerry und Kovac, hatten nur im äußersten Notfall vor, Kat hier in der Notaufnahme an einer offnen Nierenarterie zu operieren.

Und dann plötzlich geschah das, was Carter versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Die Töne, die das EKG regelmäßig abgaben, wurden unregelmäßig und dann war nur noch das schreckliche, lange Piepen zu hören.

„Ihr Herz versagt!", rief Carol.

Kerry führte die Herzmassage durch, während Kovac das Elektroschockgerät in Bereitschaft brachte. Carter kümmerte sich um Kat´s Beatmung.

Zitternd presste er immer wieder den blauen Luftball zusammen, der den Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen pumpte. „Kat, kommen sie schon!"

Kerry musterte Carter argwöhnisch, als Kovac die junge Frau zum ersten Mal schockte. Ihr Körper beugte sich verkrümmt nach oben, doch der Monitor und das Piepen blieben unverändert. Carter war viel zu sehr in diesen Fall involviert. Sie sah seine Nervosität und seine Angst.

„Los, noch mal laden!", rief Carter.

Kovac schockte Kat erneut, doch nichts tat sich. Fragend sah der Kroate zu Kerry. Er hatte Carter´s Verhalten auch bemerkt. Noch einmal schockte er sie und zwar mit einer höheren Ladung, doch nichts tat sich. „Seit wie vielen Minuten ist sie schon asystolisch?"

Carol sah auf die Uhr. „Seit dreizehn Minuten."

Kovac sah fragend zu Kerry und wusste, was sie dachte. Es war sinnlos. Kat war tot. Ihre Verletzungen zu schwer.

Verwirrt sah Carter, dass Luca die Geräte zur Seite packte. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Sie gaben sie auf?

„Zeitpunkt des Todes ...", sagte Luca, doch Carter stürmte auf ihn zu.

„Sie ist nicht tot. Wir können es schaffen!"

Kerry trat vor. So hatte sie Carter noch nicht erlebt. „Carter, Luca hat Recht. Es sind dreizehn Minuten vergangen, ich denke, dass es einfach nicht sein sollte."

Carter traute seinen Ohren nicht. Er wollte sich dagegen wehren. „Was?" Sie konnte es schaffen. Sie musste es schaffen. „Helft mir, verdammt!", flehte er, doch Kerry sah ihn nur mit ihrer eiskalten Miene an. Sie würden ihm nicht helfen, aber Carter fühlte, dass sie es schaffen könnte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es noch nicht zu spät sei. Er dürfte jetzt nur nicht aufgeben. Sofort übernahm er das Kommando. „Gebt mir 150 ml Adrenalin Supra!", befahl er einer Schwester, doch die tat nichts.

„Carter!", sagte Kerry.

Luca sah mitleidig zu Carter hinüber. Er konnte Carter´s Situation nur all zu gut verstehen. Ohnmächtig zu zusehen, wie jemand, der wichtig für einen war, starb. Das war einfach für niemanden leicht.

„Muß ich es alleine machen?", schrie Carter Carol an. Kat durfte einfach nicht sterben.

„Carter, bitte!", sagte Kerry erneut und versuchte beruhigend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm zu legen, während Carter das Elektroschockgerät wieder in Bereitschaft brachte.

Genau in diesem Moment betrat Doktor Benton den Raum. Carter war schon immer sein Schützling gewesen, und bei dem Anblick seines Schülers, der von unten bis oben vollgeschmiert mit Blut war, blieb ihm die Luft weg. „Carter, alles okay? Ich hab gehört, was passiert ist."

Carter nickte nur flüchtig und beatmete Kat.

„Was liegt denn an?", fragte Benton und hörte das flache Piepsen des Herzmonitors, doch niemand ausser Carter schien der Frau zu helfen. Er sah zu Kerry.

Kerry schüttelte den Kopf.

Peter Benton, war sich nicht sicher, was hier los war.

„Dr. Beton, sie müssen mir helfen. Ich weiß, sie kann es schaffen! Sie hat viel Blut verloren, ja, aber nicht so viel, dass wir sie nicht noch retten konnten."

Dr. Benton sah seine Schüler eindringlich an. Carter wußte wovon er redete. Er hatte immer recht mit seinen Diagnosen. Er würde ihm helfen. Ohne zu zögern ging er zum Medikamentenschrank, zog Adrenalin auf und spritzte es Kat in den Zugang.

* * *

Ein ruhiges und gleichmäßiges Piepen tönte durch den Raum. Langsam schlug Kat ihre Augen auf. Das Piepen störte ihren Schlaf. Wo war sie überhaupt? Sie versuchte zu blinzeln, doch sie kannte den Ort nicht. Sie versuchte sich an etwas zu erinnern, und plötzlich war alles wieder da. Wie in Zeitlupe wanderten ihre Finger an ihre Seite und betasteten durch die Decke einen Verband. Und es tat höllisch weh. Sie fühlte sich grauenhaft. Benommen von irgendwelchen Medikamenten und betäubt von diesen gemeinen Schmerzen.

Carter schlummerte auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett. Seit zwei Tagen lag sie nun schon hier, doch aufgewacht war sie noch nicht. Carter war so oft es ging hierher gekommen, um mit ihr zu reden. Er hatte das Gefühl, als sei er es ihr schuldig. Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Er wußte es einfach. Er hatte es einfach gewußt und nur dank Benton war es ihm gelungen sie wieder zurück ins Leben zu holen.

Mit einem verschlafenen Murmeln öffnete Carter die Augen. Kat lag vor ihm und schien noch immer zu schlafen. Sie schlief als hätte sie ihr ganzes Leben lang nicht geschlafen. Er mußte lächeln, als ihm auffiel, dass er nicht viel mehr wusste, als dass sie Kat hieß und auch Ärztin war. Niemand hatte bisher etwas über Verwandte oder Angehörige herausbekommen. Wenn sie doch endlich ihre Augen öffnen würde ...

Kat versuchte es erneut. Sie wollte ihre Augen vernünftig öffnen und sich umsehen. Langsam versuchte sie es und drehte dabei ihren Kopf. Das erste was sie sah, war John, der auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett saß. Sie versuchte zu lächeln. „John.", krächzte sie heiser und leise.

Hatte er seinen Namen gehört? Carter schlug die Augen auf und sah sofort zu Kat – und tatsächlich hatte sie ihre Augen auf. Überglücklich stand er auf und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Hey!"

Kat war so dankbar ihn zu sehen, sie hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet noch einmal wieder aufzuwachen. „Danke!", hauchte sie leise und schluckte.

„Ich würde sagen, dass **ich** mich bedanken sollte. Wären sie nicht gewesen, dann hätte sich **mir** eine Kugel in den Bauch gebohrt." Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr blasses Gesicht und Carter strich ganz sanft über ihre Wange, wobei sie ihre Augen schloß. „Sie hatten Glück. Alles wird wieder gut."

Langsam öffnete sie wieder ihre braunen Augen und drückte mit ihrer verbliebenen Kraft seine warme, weiche Hand. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht.

* * *

Wie jeden Tag um diese Uhrzeit herrschte mal wieder Hochbetrieb in der Notaufnahme des zweitgrößten Krankenhauses von Chicago. Es war um die zwölf Uhr Mittags.

Kerry stürmte wie eine Furie auf den Tresen zu um sich ein neues Krankenblatt zu holen. „Diese verfluchte neue Assistenzärztin! Falls die hier jemals antanzen sollte, dann werde ich dieser Katherine Mallory aber mal gehörig den Marsch blasen! Darauf kann sie sich verlassen! Zwei Tage zu spät kommen, das hat ja selbst Malucci noch nicht geschafft!"

„Was ist mit mir?" Malucci bog gerade um die Ecke um sich ebenfalls ein neues Krankenblatt zu holen.

Carol ging direkt neben ihm vorbei und warnte ihn vor der schlechten Laune des Chiefs.

„Unglaublich ist doch so etwas! Was ist denn das für eine Arbeitsmoral?", fauchte Kerry und schnappte sich das erste Krankenblatt, als ein junger Officer an den Empfangstresen trat und schüchtern: „Hallo?", fragte.

Kerry fuhr herum. Niemand, außer ihr, Malucci und Carol war in der Nähe des Tresens. „Wo zur Hölle ist denn Randi heute schon wieder?"

„Hat sich krank gemeldet!", entgegnete Carol und gab einen Suchbegriff in den Computer ein.

„Bin ich denn hier nur von faulen Mitarbeitern umgeben?"

„Ich bitte sie, Chief, wir sind doch nicht faul!", sagte Malucci mit einem frechen Grinsen und Kerry Weaver verdrehte die Augen.

„Ist hier vielleicht eine Kerry Weaver?", fragte der Officer nun.

Kerry drehte sich um und sah ihn interessiert an. Was konnte er nur von ihr wollen? „Ja?"

„Ich habe hier noch eine Tasche von der Frau, deren Identität sie nicht genau bestimmen konnten, und die bei der Geiselnahme in dem Restaurant angeschossen wurde."

„Ach so, jaja! Danke, Officer!", sagte Kerry und nahm die Tasche über den Tresen entgegen. „Endlich. Die Familie dieser Frau wird sich schon Sorgen machen." Mit diesen Worten zog sie den Reißverschluss der hellen Ledertasche auf und suchte nach dem Portemonnaie. Sie mußte ein wenig wühlen, doch dann fand sie und öffnete es. Erstaunt zog sie ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Was ist los, Kerry?", fragte Carol, die den verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihrer Chefin erkannte.

„Das gibt´s doch nicht.", sagte Kerry und fing an zu grinsen. Ohne die anderen noch länger auf die Folter zu spannen zeigte sie allen, die um sie herum standen, den Ausweis der Frau. In gut leserlichen Buchstaben stand der Name unter diesem Ausweis und der lautete: **Katherine Ann Mallory**.

„**Sie** ist unsere Neue?", fragte Malucci.

Kerry nickte.

Carol sah sich das Bild erstmal genauer an. „Wow!"

„Hey, ich wußte, dass sie super aussehen würde!", sagte Malucci und lachte entzückt.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Carter um die Ecke und hörte noch das Lachen von Malucci. „Hey, was stimmt euch denn so fröhlich?" Er selbst war auch sehr gutgelaunt.

Kerry sah ihn zufrieden an. Er wußte wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht, dass es sich bei **seiner** Kat um **ihre** neue Assistenzärztin handelte.

„Ist ja ganz schön fies von dir, dass du uns noch nicht mal mit der neuen Assistenzärztin bekannt gemacht hast, Carter.", sagte Carol und verpasste ihm einen leichten Schlag.

Carter sah alle drei verwundert an. „Was?"

„Na, die Neue, Katherine Ann Mallory."

„Tut mir leid, die kenne ich nicht." _Was war das denn für ein verrücktes Spiel?_

„Oh doch, Carter, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!", sagte Kerry und klopfte dem jungen Mann freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Wie gut, dass Carter darauf bestanden hatte, diese Frau zu retten. Kerry hatte gedacht, dass sie durch ihre Erfahrung an praktischen Jahren mehr wusste als Carter. Doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Dann ging sie weg.

„Was meint sie denn?"

Malucci zuckte grinsend mit den Achseln und verschwand ebenfalls.

„Hey!", rief Carter, als auch Carol gehen wollte. „Was sollte denn das jetzt bedeuten?"

„Keine Sorge, Carter. Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren!", rief sie ihm über die Schulter zu und war dann zwischen den fielen Menschen verschwunden.

Unsicher sah ihr Carter nach. Doch anstatt sich über das komische Verhalten seiner Kollegen den Kopf zu zerbrechen wanderten seine Gedanken zu Kat. Schon jetzt freute er sich darauf sie wieder zu besuchen. Seine Hartnäckigkeit hatte sie gerettet. So wie sie ihn durch ihren Mut gerettet hatte. Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht nahm er sich ein Krankenblatt und ging in den Warteraum. „Mr LaPaglia? Würden sie bitte mit mir kommen?", sagte er freundlich und führte dann einen alten Mann in einen der freien Behandlungsräume.

The End

Beendet am 02. Jul. 2001


End file.
